Entre deux scènes
by littlelilyaz
Summary: ATTENTION ce n'est pas une fic sur The 100 mais sur Elycia. Si c'est interdit dites le moi :/ Eliza Taylor, après une réunion avec la prod, a absolument besoin de voir son ex-co-star Alycia Debnam Carey. Vie réelle romance érotisme Vous êtes prévenu !


BETWEEN TWO SCENES

Fanfiction. Thème Elycia . Vrai . Erotisme. Ratting MA

Pas avec Clarke Griffin & Lexa dans The 100.

Résumé : Un vendredi soir caniculaire sur Los Angeles, l'actrice Eliza Taylor sors de réunion avec le conseil de la CW, avec une seule obsession, voire sa partenaire, la guest star Alycia Debnam Carey.

Vendredi. 18h

Dans un salon privé, attenant à la grande salle de réunion de l'étage réservé à la production de The 100, se tient l'actrice Australienne Eliza Taylor et le Réalisateur Jason Rothenberg. Assise au bord du canapé, la tête penchée, les doigts massant ses tempes, Eliza ne se sent pas bien du tout.

« T'es sérieux là ?

_ Oui très.

_ Attends tu ne peux pas me demander une telle chose.

_ Si, c'est toi le Héro. Les deux scénarios ont été approuvés par toute l'équipe et le conseil. Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer. Tu as jusqu'à lundi matin. »

Sur ces mots, le chef opérateur/scénariste/réalisateur se lève de son siège et va jusqu'au bureau, décroche le téléphone, compose un numéro et fit signe à son actrice numéro Un de disposer. Eliza attrape une grande enveloppe épaisse posé sur la table basse devant elle et s'en va en mimant un au revoir mécontent à son Réal.

Elle claque la porte derrière elle, met l'enveloppe dans son sac en bandoulière et y cherche son portable. Tout en parcourant les couloirs, tête baissée, elle tape un texto frénétiquement _«_ _LeishyLoo t'es à L.A ? Besoin de te voir. Boo_ » D'instinct elle tourne à 90 degrés et ouvre avec son pied une grande porte métallique de service. Elle remet son téléphone dans son sac et dévale les marches des cinq étages très rapidement, elle passait toujours par là pour partir, chemin plus court pour aller au parking. Et surtout elle ne veut croiser personne dans le hall d'entrée des bureaux de la CW.

Vite arrivé à sa voiture, une Chevrolet Camaro Clone SS de 69, elle s'installe au volant. Elle est prête à démarrer quand elle entend sa sonnerie. Elle lâche tout, la voiture cale, elle peste intérieurement, et jure bien à voix haute en cherchant le téléphone vibrant, sonnant mais enfuis au fond du large sac bien remplie. Enfin elle le chope et décroche à la hâte en voyant :

Calling Enter :

Aly Debnam-Carrey.

« Hey ?

_ Hey Eliza, est ce que ça va ? C'était quoi ce message, tu me fou la trouille ! Ça va t'es sur…

_ Oui Oui excuse-moi, enfaite j'ai vu Jason aujourd'hui… Et j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.

_ OK je suis chez moi, je t'envoie l'adresse, viens. »

L'interlocutrice raccroche. Eliza redémarre mais pris une minute pour réaliser de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Fallait-il vraiment y aller ? Elle doit prendre une décision avant lundi matin, elle doit choisir l'avenir de son personnage. Elle n'y arrivera pas sans en parler avec elle. Mais ne pas déraper. Ne parler que boulot. Très professionnelle. Elle se répété ça comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même. Le bip des messages résonne. Son adresse. Chez elle. A Venice Beach. Un vendredi soir. Libre ? pas de promo ? pas de post-prod ? Pas de Fiesta ? Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

Trop tard. Sans plus réfléchir, elle sort de Los Angeles et fonce sur Venice Boulevard. Une demi-heure plus tard elle empruntait les petites rues de Venice et suivant la voix off de son portable, arrive au pied d'un petit immeuble sur Horizon Avenue, tout près de la côte, quartier sympa, artistique mais chic, gardien et grille à l'entrée. Eliza s'engage et se stop devant la grille. Un vieux gardien en costume sort de sa loge et l'observe : Belle, boucles blondes légèrement dorées, de grand yeux bleu océan.

« Mademoiselle Taylor ? dit-il simplement

_ Heu.. oui.. c'est m.. » bafouille-t-elle

_ Allez-y, je vous ouvre. Sur votre droite, le parking visiteur. Dans l'entrée, un ascenseur. 3ème étage. Bonne soirée Mademoiselle. » Enchaina-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

Vendredi 18H10

Le portable a vibré sur la table basse sous une pile de manuscrit, feuillets de script, bloc note et papiers froissés. La star de FTWD est étendue sur son canapé en shorty et débardeur de NBA, toutes les fenêtres de son appartement sont ouvertes et un ventilateur design est braqué sur elle. La jeune australienne aimait la chaleur mais ici sur la côte Ouest, cet Eté-là était insupportable. Ou bien c'était elle qui ne supportait plus grand-chose en ce moment. Elle avait travaillé une bonne partie de la journée, puis c'était accordé une baignade dans l'après-midi et s'y était remise. Puis sous le coup de la chaleur avait préparé du thé glacé, l'agrémentant de tequila au bout du deuxième verre.

Elle sursaute et cherche son téléphone au milieu du désordre de sa table basse. Elle lit _«_ _LeishyLoo t'es à L.A ? Besoin de te voir. Boo_ ». D'une main elle coupe le son du téléviseur et de l'autre clique du bout des doigts sur _Call Liza Taylor_.

Après avoir raccroché, s'être assuré qu'elle va bien, elle réalise. La surprise du message, le son de sa voix tremblante, elle n'avait pu résister à l'envie de lui dire de venir. Elle lui avait manqué même si elle n'en avait pas conscience. Encore. Puis la panique, elle regarde autour d'elle, le désordre règne partout. Merde. Elle sort de sa torpeur malgré la chaleur et ramasse les boites de bouffes et les bouteilles d'alcool vides, direction la grande poubelle de la cuisine. La vaisselle sale qui traine dans l'évier finit dans le lave-vaisselle et passe un coup d'éponge sur le bar et les plans de travaille. Elle ouvre le frigo et constate que son pichet de thé pêche est encore bien remplie. « Cool. Fait vraiment trop chaud. Je ne veux pas être à sec. » Pense-t-elle. De retour dans le salon, elle remet de l'ordre dans ses papiers, les empilant rapidement et ramassant, ses lunettes de vue, la tablette et le casque au sol. Elle retrouve la télécommande entre deux coussins et monte le son. Chaîne quelconque mais émission spécial clip des Red Hot Chili Peppers. En relevant la tête, elle croise son reflet dans le miroir et décide de filer dans la salle de bain. Elle avait remis de l'ordre dans la salle et la cuisine. Sa chambre était toujours nickel car peu meublé et aucun placard. Seule la salle de bain et le dressing sont encore en chantier. Tampis. Pas le temps. Mieux valait s'occuper de soi, pensa-t-elle.

Elle se débarrasse du peu de fringues qu'elle a sur elle et se glisse dans la douche. Rapidement elle ressort, déo, crème corps puis visage, queue de cheval à l'arrache avec ses longs cheveux bruns mi sec mi mouillé. Elle fait quelques pas jusqu'au dressing avec une serviette autour de la taille. Un ensemble boxer et brassière Calvin Klein, un short en jean au-dessus du genou avec revers, un long débardeur blanc très échancré, ses Nike Air Force One en cuire blanche et quelques bracelets en cuir et tissus tressés, plus tard, elle était prête. Elle sort par la porte du dressing, débouchant dans le couloir de l'Entrée. Le Ding de l'ascenseur retentit. Les portes s'ouvrent, Miss Taylor est là. Wow. Tout ça, est si soudain. Elle est là.

Vendredi 19h

Eliza avait suivi les indications, elle était dans l'ascenseur, elle tentait de calmer ce stress qui montait en elle, sans trop de raison apparentes pourtant. Elle allait juste causer scénar avec une collègue. Tentait-elle de se dire au moment où les portes s'ouvraient. Direct dans l'appartement d'Alycia Debnam-Carrey. Wow. Et Alycia, en personne, semblant surprise aussi, se tient au bout du couloir. En un déclic, un réflexe, les deux jeunes femmes se rejoignent et s'enlace. Heureuse de se retrouver après des mois et des mois de séparation, toutes deux croulant sous les contrats de tournage, interviews, etc. Finalement un peu gênées, elles se séparent. Alycia conduit Eliza jusqu'au salon, ouvert sur cuisine avec ilot central et salle à manger plus loin. Eliza scrute la pièce, grande, clair, propre. Fenêtres ouvertes sur une grande terrasse qu'elle aperçoit entre les rideaux volant dans l'air chaud.

« Installe-toi » propose Alycia en désignant le large canapé d'angle où est braqué le ventilateur, silencieux. La blonde ne se fit pas prier après cette viré depuis L.A, elle posa son sac à terre et s'installa. Alycia lui propose son pichet de thé pêche, teintant de glaçons et Eliza accepte. Elle sert deux grands verres et rejoint sa consœur sur le canapé. Eliza la remercie et boit avec plaisir. Un sourire s'affiche enfin sur ses lèvres.

« Aly.. Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça, vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'veux dire, je te dérange pas… tu n'es pas attendue quelque part…

_ Non.

_ Sur ?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Regarde je bossais. Dit-elle en désignant la pile de script sur la table.

_ Un vendredi soir à Venice Beach sous la canicule toi tu bosses ?

_ Oui. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'arrive. Tu as vu Jason et alors, il t'a virée ?! Rigola-t-elle pour déstresser son invité. Non, impossible tu es Le perso principal, Le Héro, Clarke !

_ Humm rigole !

_ Allez raconte-moi tes misères, Elisa. Qu'est-ce que ce grand méchant Mr Rothenberg à bien pu te demander de faire ?

_ Humm… Ok. Heu.. (Alycia insista du regard) Ok j'étais cette après-midi avec l'équipe des scénaristes de The Hundred. Les scripts du début de saison sont approuvés, le calendrier de tournage est posé, la technique est… bref … ils n'arrivent pas choisir, ils veulent mon avis…

_ Sur quoi ?

_ J'ai dans mon sac des copies des scripts de l'épisode 6 de la saison 4. Et je dis LES scripts parce qu'il y en a deux !

Alycia affiche un air soudain sérieux mais un petit sourire en coin aussi.

_ Tu veux un peu de téquila dans ton thé ?! la coupe-t-elle

_ (petit rire) non il est trop tôt merci ! Non mais tu entends ça, Jason me donne le choix d'un des aspects de l'avenir de Clarke. C'est fou, pourquoi il fait ça ?!

_ Il a confiance en toi. Tu connais Clarke mieux que personne. Tu peux, peut-être l'aider à être logique avec la personnalité et les sentiments du Héros…

_ Attend. Sérieux. Alycia… il me demande de choisir entre Bellamy et Lexa.

OK là, Alycia doit se contenir, elle qui portait son verre à la bouche et boire de grande gorgée pour dissimuler son malaise. Puis se reprend.

_ Oh ! Mais je suis morte.

_ Je sais merci. (Échangeant un regard particulièrement tendre et triste tout d'un coup)

_ Tu vas faire quoi ?

_ Mais je n'en sais rien du tout. J'ai jusqu'à lundi pour les lires et faire un choix.

_ Les fans du livre de Kass Morgan seraient heureux que tu …

_ Chut ne dit rien ! Au final de la saison 3 … pardon mais, putain, c'est impossible que Clarke passe à autre chose … Mais Alycia, s'ils me proposent ton retour, c'est que tu es libre ?

_ Eh bien, fit-t-elle un peu gênée. J'ai signé un avenant. Je ferais en sorte d'être libre, quitte à tourner à part et sur un cour délais si je dois réapparaitre…

_ Fear ne peut pas se passer de toi, j'en suis bien consciente. Clarke en a payé le prix… mais attend ils t'en ont parlé aussi ?

_ Non pas depuis ma dernière prise. Jason m'a demandé si je serais prête à revenir en guest, moins récurrent malheureusement, il m'a dit qu'il avait le moyen de me faire revenir. Il a laissé des portes ouvertes. Et il se trouve que j'ai adoré ce personnage et j'ai adoré… travailler avec toute l'équipe... En fait avec toi Liza, j'ai adoré bossé avec toi. Alors demain tu prends le temps de lire tout ça et tu choisis le meilleur scénar pour la série et pour son héros. Il peut se passer tellement de chose ! Et si tu voulais mon avis, oui j'veux bien revenir si tu choisis Lexa.

Eliza assimile le discours de sa camarade avec attention.

_ Tu veux les lire ?

_ Non c'est à toi que l'on a demandé, j'veux pas t'influencer…

Eliza acquiesse de la tête. Elle a eu raison de venir, cette fille savait la calmer et la faire rire. Elle se sent mieux et finit son verre bien frais mais elle continue de penser aux deux manuscrits dans son sac. Le téléphone d'Alycia vibra encore une fois. Elle avait déjà reçu plusieurs messages pendant leur conversation mais l'intéressé n'y avait pas prêté attention. Voyant Eliza boire elle y jette un coup d'œil. Eliza reprend en s'essuyant les lèvres.

_ Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas attendue quelque part ? on est vendredi soir.

_ Non c'est rien. Un copain d'enfance, il a rajouté une piscine et une deuxième ambiance à sa boite de nuit et il me tanne depuis des semaines pour que je vienne. Regarde.

Il tend le téléphone vers Eliza, elle parcourt quelque message :

« vendredi on t'attend, grosse soirée, bcp de VIP, le pti frère mix et Party Pool tte la nuit »

« Sérieux t'es pas encore là. Magne j'ai réservé ton box préféré. »

« Honey please. Je sais que tu boss chez toi. Je sais que tu es là… allez go »

_ Tu devrais y aller Alycia, il a l'air de t'attendre.

_ Franck ne m'attend pas pour faire la fête, crois-moi. A l'heure qu'il est, il accueille les personnalités et puis il sera à sa table en terrasse avec ses habitués.

Elle semble réfléchir quelques instants. Et poursuit.

_ Pourquoi pas après tout ! … Et toi, tu viens avec moi.

Elle prend la main d'Eliza et marche jusqu'au placard intégré de l'entrée. Elle en sort deux casques, non intégral à l'ancienne visière clair, peinture noir et lignes symétrique et blanches et deux blouson de cuir noir, légers avec juste des renforts aux coudes et le long du dos. Eliza eu le temps de choper son téléphone dans son sac, d'y jeter un coup d'œil, aucun message et de le remettre dedans avant qu'Alycia lui tende l'équipement. Milles questions passent dans l'esprit de la blonde aux yeux bleus mais finalement elle ne dit rien et suit Alycia dans l'ascenseur.

Les portes s'ouvrent sur un parking souterrain. Alycia se dirige d'un pas affirmé vers le fond du garage, entre deux poteaux, trois véhicules, un 4x4 noir aux vitres teintées, un cabriolet vert d'eau et une moto. Une triumph ThunderBird Storm noire.

Plutôt impressionnée, Eliza reste clouée sur place à quelque mètres d'Alycia, blouson déjà sur le dos qui enfourche l'engin.

_ On va où ? La boite de ton ami ?

_ Ouais. Marina Del Rey. Juste à côté ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Je ne m'inquiète pas. J'ai monté toute ma vie en Australie. Avec mon père, quand j'étais petite…

_ Tu me fais confiance ?

_ Evidement !

Eliza attache ses cheveux à l'aide d'un élastique, à son poignet et enfile le casque puis le blouson. Elle s'approche, Alycia démarre. Elle recule l'engin de sa place de parking et attend Eliza. Celle-ci cale son pied gauche, passe sa jambe sa droite et s'aperçoit que le siège est court, très court c'est une place et demie pas deux ! Pas le choix que de se coller au corps du pilote. Ce qui ne lui déplut pas tant que ça. Au contraire. Alycia avance lentement, comme pour accommoder Eliza à sa conduite. Les grilles s'ouvrent, elles sortent du parking souterrain qui débouche dans la rue.

Au premier carrefour, Eliza voit un panneau indiquant le Port Del Rey mais Alycia, prend la direction opposée. Elle comprend après, elle veut passer par le Freeway, le long de la plage. Histoire de prendre l'air frais du large jusqu'à la Marina. Alycia roule tranquillement, leur laissant le temps d'admirer le soleil qui se couche à l'horizon. Puis Eliza remarque que la brune, un fois arrivée au bout de la jetée, fais des détours le long des canaux, pour enfin arriver à Marina Beach. Profitait-t-elle de la balade en moto ou de la passagère ?

Le long de la petite plage privée perdu au milieu du port artificiel, des restaurants, des hôtels, des bars. Eliza écarquille les yeux quand elle réalise qu'Alycia continue jusqu'aux fond de l'allé, passant devant un grand parking et une meute de gens entassé entre de grosses cordes rouges. L'enseigne aux néons Bleu : Le Venice Hight Club semblait être apprécié.

Plus loin, un petit parking, sécurisé par une barrière et un poste de garde. On les laisse passer sans aucune question. Une fois garées, elles longent une allée au milieu d'un jardin verdoyant, des spots éclairant le chemin, la nuit étant tombée pendant leur virée. Plus loin on voit la foule qui tente d'entrer dans le club. A l'entrée privée, on prend leurs blousons, leurs casques et le trousseau de clefs d'Alycia… Alycia prend sa main et l'entraîne avec elle.

Vendredi 22h

Une fois les portes du sas passés, elles sont à l'étage d'un palace, des murs blancs, lourdes colonnes, rambardes sculptées au balcon et drapés de toutes les couleurs. Sur le balcon la sono, les tables de mix, un écran géant et une piste VIP. Au ré de chaussée, au pied d'un imposant escalier barré par une corde rouge, une piste de danse immense, ronde, bondé de gens surexcité et un long bar en pierre blanche avec des étagères d'alcool à l'éclairage multicolore.

Alycia ne lâche pas la main de sa camarade pour ne pas la perdre dans la foule. Elle sent l'étreinte se resserrer sur ses doigts. Eliza la suit en observant les lieux pendant qu'Alycia les guide dans la marée humaine. Elles passent devant une grande baie vitrée. A l'extérieure, en contre bas, une piscine immense où flottent des matelas gonflables, autour, des banquettes, des tables, une estrade avec un autre Dj et un accès direct à la plage. Alycia s'arrête quelques secondes pour pouvoir donner son avis à son ami. Eliza la regarde malgré elle pendant cet instant. Comment avait-elle fini en boite de luxe avec cette ex-co star de la série qui était en train de la révéler ? Bien sûr, elles en avaient passé du temps ensemble pendant le tournage, les voyages, les hôtels, les répétitions, les restos, tous les copains. C'était des moments inoubliables pour elle. Mais ce soir-là est différent. Elles sont ensemble mais ce n'est ni pour un tournage ni pour une promo ni pour un comic con. L'ambiance est différente, c'est imperceptible mais leur attitude est différente. Elle la suit jusqu'à un petit renfoncement à l'écart, entre la piste privé et l'emplacement du Dj. Passant à proximité, Eliza surprend un petit signe de tête entre sa camarade et le Dj juvénile mais prometteur. Au pied de l'escalier le vigil n'émet aucune objection. Quelques marches plus tard, elles sont sur une grande terrasse en arc de cercle avec vue sur la Marina Beach et le Port Del Rey. Tables, banquettes, bar au lumière tamisé avec serveur en costume à l'inverse des serveurs torse nus qui s'occupaient du bar principal en bas.

« Aly Honey It's you » Cria une voix d'homme, accent Australien Homo sur joué.

L'homme en question fait un bond de son siège, attablé avec une dizaine de compères, cocktails et cartes à jouer à la main, et se précipite sur les deux jeunes femmes. Après des embrassades et congratulations enjouées, il stoppa son regard sur la blonde.

« Oh ! Il regarda Alycia et lui chuchota : Wanheda ?! … Wow Great ! Enchanté !

_ Franky je te présente M'zelle Taylor.

_ Bienvenue chez moi ! Aly tu peux t'installer, je t'envoie une hôtesse. Je suis Happy Happy que tu sois venue !»

Après un dernier bisou sur la joue, et un jolie déhanché, il s'éloigne. Rassurant intimement Eliza. Ce n'était réellement qu'un ami. Elle suit la brune jusqu'à un box à l'écart sur une minuscule terrasse surélevée. Seulement trois boxes aux banquettes hautes et intimistes et une vue sur la Marina incroyable. En hauteur le Port se dévoile sur des kilomètres, les lueurs des quais se reflétant dans l'eau du canal. Imitant le ciel dégagé et ses milliers d'étoiles. Eliza reste silencieuse et s'approche du balcon pour admirer la vue. La chaleur de l'air s'apaise un peu en ce lieu et la blonde ne peut plus décrocher son sourire. Cette journée qui avait très mal commencée, petits soucis logistiques avec elle-même ce matin, suivit d'un après-midi coincé en réunion alors que tout en Californie se liquéfiait sous la chaleur, la soirée elle commençait à être bonne et elle oublie pour un temps ses satanés scripts.

Elle sort de ses pensées en entendant Alycia commander deux Longer Hight Peach avec supplément. Elle la rejoint sur la banquette confortable. Peu de temps après, l'hôtesse est là, plateau à la main. Elle dépose sur leur table deux grands verres plein de glaçons avec les rebords sucré, des shooters de téquila, un plateau de petits fours salés, un cendrier et un pot avec bougies pour éclairer leur table. Eliza attrape la carte pour identifier le contenue des verres mais ne trouve pas le cocktail sur la liste.

« Spécialité de la maison ! » répond Alycia sans avoir besoin d'entendre la question et avant de boire avec soif, confirmant à Eliza qu'elle pouvait goûter.

Elle trempe les lèvres, goûte et emporté par la fraicheur du mélange, boit plusieurs gorgées. Elle reconnaît le thé glacé fruité, la liqueur de pêche, la limonade, le zeste de citron vert et le rhum, doux à peine fort, parfaitement dissimulé. Malgré tout le cocktail était soft et agréable mais l'armée de shooters indiquait qu'Alycia voulait corser la soirée.

Vendredi 22H30

Alycia, affalée sur la banquette, rit haut et fort. Les deux jeunes femmes ont retrouvé leur complicité et s'amuse de leurs anecdotes de tournage. Eliza est rayonnante, son rire, son sourire et ses yeux éclatant captivait Alycia depuis leur première scène en commun. Elle se surprend à la détailler pendant qu'elle contemple l'horizon quelques instant. La belle blonde porte un pantacourt moulant noir avec une fente jusqu'au genou, un long top gris chiné à bretelles fines, laissant deviner un soutien-gorge en dentelle bleu nuit et une paire de converse basse noir. Simple tenue d'été qui rend pourtant Eliza attirante aux yeux de son amie. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés relevés, ses gouttes de sueur qui perle dans son cou, ses yeux bleu étincelants aux lueurs des bougies…

Soudain atteint de panique Alycia coupe la conversation et s'excuse. Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard, cigarette allumée à la bouche et paquet de clop tout neuf coincé dans la bretelle de sa brassière.

« Désolé. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Non vas-y pas de soucis. Répondit-elle avant d'ajouter. Mais je ne savais pas que tu fumais Al. C'est …

_ Je ne fume pas !

_ Excuse-moi de te dire que là tu es train…

_ Non je ne fume pas. Je répète, mon prochain perso fume… Trouve-t-elle comme excuse

_ Mensonge !

_ Non véridique !

_ Humm… t'es trop naturel pour que ce ne soit pas habituel.

_ Non c'est occasionnel ne t'inquiète pas !

_ Je ne m'inquiète pas.

Eliza a menti mais leur conversation est interrompue par Franc, surexcité qui vient auprès d'elle en boxer de bain.

« Les chéries on a fini notre parti, il fait trop chaud alors tout le monde dans la piscine, c'est caniculeeee ! » chantonna-t-il

Il veut prendre la main d'Alycia mais celle-ci lui échappe pour écraser sa clope dans le cendrier. Elle en profite ensuite pour prendre la main d'Eliza et la hissé de force hors de la banquette.

« Non Merci Franc, pas possible, nous on va plutôt aller danser ! »

Elle entraine Eliza derrière elle à toute vitesse pour échapper à son ami. Elles dévalent les marches et en quelques secondes se retrouvent au milieu de la pistes des invités de marques. Eliza reconnait quelques visages mais n'y prête pas attention. Non elle est focalisée sur Alycia, cette dernière l'a entrainé jusque-là mais ne l'a pas lâché pour autant et mine de rien, commence à danser. Eliza se prend au jeu rapidement et se rapproche. Alycia se penche et chuchote à son oreille, elle parle assez fort car la sono est tout près et la foule en transe.

« Désolé Boo, j'étais obligé sinon on aurait fini dans la piscine. De gré ou de force !

_ Hum je vois, c'est un sauvetage alors… merci. »

Les deux femmes échangent alors un regard et se rapproche un peu plus toujours en rythme. Eliza prend de l'assurance et entraîne sa cavalière un peu plus sur la musique, calant une main sur sa hanche et l'autre en bas du dos. L'hésitation d'Alycia ne transparait pas, elle ne dure qu'un instant et elle passe ses bras autour du cou de la blonde.

Les mixes s'enchainent, les gens autour bougent, tournent, vont et viennent mais elles n'ont pas bougé. Elles dansent ensemble, simplement mais sensuellement, comme si personne autour ne les voyaient. Elles ignorent même qu'un videur à fait sortir deux jeunes fils à papa qui commençaient à faire les malins pas loin d'elles. Alycia était connue ici, Eliza avait eu le plaisir de le voir et elle passait une excellente soirée. La blonde et la brune, ayant chacune des raisons personnelles de se laisser aller ce soir, dansent, profitant juste de l'instant. Toutes deux s'appréciait, l'alchimie s'était vue sur les plateaux et le résultat à l'écran était saisissant. Elles en étaient conscientes et cela les troublaient.

La nuit défila entre deux cocktails, deux rires avec les amis de Franc et deux danses lascives et légèrement désinhibés. Une soirée sans complications. Attablée avec les autres ou le jeune Dj les avait les rejoint, Eliza sirote un autre cocktail. Elle a remarqué qu'Alycia est passé au Perrier depuis plus d'une heure. Elle l'observe discuter, à l'autre bout de la table, avec les gens qu'elle connait visiblement. Franck s'assoit à côté d'elle et s'étonne à haute voix de voir Alycia fumer ce soir. Eliza lui lance un « pourquoi ça ? » faussement détaché. Il prend son temps pour répondre et finalement avoue « On se connait depuis nos 10ans et … on en a fait des bêtises ensemble là-bas mais depuis l'adolescence… Les seules fois où je l'ai vu fumer… c'est quand quelqu'un la perturbe et crois-moi, personne ne perturbe Madame self control absolue ». Eliza n'en revient pas, elle reste muette et il continu « Par contre une fois que le self contrôle est out et la confiance accordée, c'est la plus merveilleuse des femmes… j'espère que tu es consciente qu'elle ne vient jamais avec personne ici ? Enfin personne depuis très longtemps. » Eliza hoche la tête un peu timide devant le comportement soudain protecteur de ce bel homme, visiblement homo mais dure en affaire et fidèle en amitié. Il repart en lui lançant un clin d'œil. La fête se poursuit et soudain Alycia lui prend la main et se penche vers elle.

« La température n'a pas baissée malgré la nuit. J'en peux plus... ça te dérange si on rentre…

_ Non, je te suis. Elle accompagne sa réponse d'un clin d'œil sans même sans rendre compte.

_ Bon les gars, on vous embrasse, on rentre ! Lance Alycia à haute voix à l'attention du groupe.

Des refus et indignations se vont entendre parmi les rires. Alycia mime la chaleur intense qui l'accable malgré la brise de la côte.

_ Et ma piscine alors elle sert à rien ?! S'offusqua faussement Franck pour rajouter : Hum... J'oubliai piscine privée dans ton immeuble. Petite maline... (il se lève à son tour, sentant la peut-être gaffe qu'il a fait) Allez, je vous raccompagne !

Il prend les devants et les ramène au sas des entrées VIP. Après une multitude de bises et après avoir pris soin de vérifier l'état d'Alycia pour qu'elle puisse conduire, il lui rendit son trousseau de clefs et de mini carte magnétique monté sur mousqueton métallique. Les deux jeunes femmes vont au parking quand la voix de Franc les rappel « Aly Chérie Samedi prochain on sera le 20 … grosse fiesta ici ! Allez bisous les filles bonne nuit ! » Puis il disparut derrière les portes.

Samedi 02h15

De nouveau sur la puissante moto, filant sur la grande avenue à une allure folle comme pour rafraichir les corps et les esprits de la chaleur du Venice Hight Club, Alycia prend cette fois le chemin le plus court. La gêne de l'allée a disparue, leurs corps au plus près, serrés l'un à l'autre tout le long du trajet. À l'entrée du parking, les portes automatiques s'ouvrent d'elle-même et Alycia ralentit et entre en toute sécurité pour se garer.

La belle brune éteint le moteur et retire son casque mais reste figée. Elle profite, encore un instant, du contact du corps de sa partenaire de jeu, calé dans son dos. Eliza le remarque et enlève son casque à son tour pour poser le menton sur l'épaule de la pilote. Alycia tourne légèrement la tête vers elle, agréablement surprise. Elle se demande ce qui se passe dans sa propre tête. Elle se demande ce qui se passe sous ses yeux. La magnifique miss Taylor était encore là, au beau milieu de la nuit, après une soirée à danser et ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter. Elle fait un mouvement de la tête, presque invisible et leurs lèvres ne sont plus qu'à un centimètre l'une de l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlent, Eliza se mord la lèvre inférieure et leur regard se croise enfin.

Ce regard, rare et précieux qui existe entre elles. Ce regard qui est né en tournage au milieu des bois, entre Clarke et Lexa. Ce regard qui trahit les sentiments derrière l'indifférence et la colère. Tout ce qu'elles ont construit pour se protéger, tombe en lambeaux face à ce regard. Bleu pétillant et persuasif. Vert autoritaire et séduisant. L'instant est éphémère. L'instant ne va pas plus loin. Eliza descend de la moto suivit l'Alycia. Comme par habitude maintenant, elle prend la main de la jolie blonde et montent dans l'ascenseur, direction son appartement.

Une fois là-haut, les fenêtres ouvertes ont laissées le vent frais du large entrer mais l'air ambiant est toujours brûlant. Alycia range les équipements dans l'entrée. Eliza sans se précipiter attrape son téléphone, un tas d'appel, un tas de message, elle répond a certain mais rien d'urgent. Un sourire en coin lui fait penser qu'il y a quelqu'un en particulier à qui ça fera les pieds de pas avoir de nouvelles. Elle l'avait quitté il y a des mois mais lui ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle constate l'heure tardive. 02 : 44. Elle repose le smartphone dans son sac et rejoint Alycia déjà assise dans le canapé. La brune rallume le ventilo puis la sono en sourdine. Loin des mix du club, elle choisit une playlist slowly sur l'écran. Les musiques s'enchainent, Selah Sue 'I truly loved ya', Muse 'Dead Inside' ou encore Colplay 'Troubles' et 'Midnight'. Alycia pose sa main sur la cuisse d'Eliza, celle-ci joue avec ses bracelets au poignet pendant quelques minutes. Alycia détaille son tatouage à au poignet. Elles se dévisagent sans le vouloir.

« Tu veux un truc à boire ? » finit par demander Alycia.

Eliza acquiesce et son hôte se lève. Elle revient quelques minutes après avec deux petites bouteilles d'eau Fidji. Elle lui en tend une et se rassoie mais de travers, posant son genou nu sur la jambe de son invité.

« Merci. Répondit Eliza avant de boire.

_ De rien. » Murmura Alycia.

A l'insu de sa conscience, la mémoire d Alycia lui rappel ce moment, extrêmement tendu, ou, entre deux scènes, elle avait soufflé à sa partenaire : « laisse-moi faire, laisse-moi conduire ce baiser, tout ira bien. J'ai pas grand-chose à faire, tu es extraordinaire ». Un flash back lui accélère le cœur, ce baiser, ce baiser était réel, elles n'avaient pas joué la comédie. Ce n'était pas qu'un baiser de cinéma. Elle se ressaisit vite mais l'idée de rejouer la scène l'obsède désormais. Elle avait refoulé cette émotion pensant que c'était dut à l'exaltation de travailler sur une série comme The 100 mais en réalité l'étrange sensation ne se renouvelait qu'en la présence de Taylor.

Un moment passa, silencieux mais confortable. Puis Eliza fait mine de relever sans vraiment y arriver.

« Bon il se fait vraiment tard, je vais peut-être te laisser…

_ Hors de question Liza ! Tu as bu, il fait une chaleur épouvantable, tu es fatigué…

_ Non je ne suis pas fatigué, je vais très bien… mais ok j'ai bu… ok il fait chaud…

_ Il y a des maillot neufs dans la loge. Tu veux qu'on descende à la piscine ?

_ Franc disait donc vrai !?

_ Je t'ai évité la piscine du club… trop de monde, je n'aime pas ça non plus mais peut-être que maintenant ça te tente ? »

Alycia se lève, Eliza suit. Elles passent par la terrasse où donne un petit escalier de service, un fois en bas, Eliza se retrouve dans une cour au milieu des immeuble. Une piscine longue et étroite construite au milieu des aménagement de pierre surmontés de fleurs et de mini palmiers, c'est un splendide jardin, illuminé de lampions. La terrasse avec des tables basses et transats était vide, l'eau bleue est calme dans la nuit.

« Humm sympa » murmura-t-elle.

Alycia se dirige vers une loge avec des cabines et des placards et en sors deux grande serviette éponge blanches, impeccablement pliées et un maillot de bain deux pièces, noir extrêmement classique, encore dans son sachet d'origine et les tend à sa camarade. Eliza se faufile dans la cabine pour se changer.

Quand elle revient près de la piscine, dans son maillot, parfaitement ajusté, parfaitement à sa taille, elle tient sa serviette séré devant elle pour qu'elle lui couvre la poitrine et le bassin. Elle regarde alors Alycia. Elle est au bord de la piscine, elle s'est déjà débarrassé de ses Nike et de son débardeur blanc. Elle fait glisser son short en jean le long de ses longues jambes et le laisse à terre avec le reste. Elle hésite, elle se sent observer mais se laisse entrer dans l'eau avec délectation. Elle profite de cette vague de frais salvatrice. Eliza fait quelques pas, Alycia se retourne, la tête hors de l'eau et admire la femme blonde, qui vient de faire tomber sa serviette. Voluptueuse et magnifique en maillot de bain à moins de deux mètres elle. Celle-ci relève ses cheveux pour ne pas les mouiller.

Cette sensation au creux des reins, revient en elle. Impossible de la chasser. C'est trop tard, elle semble beaucoup trop accro au sourire et aux yeux de sa camarade de jeux. C'est dangereux. Mais le plus fou, c'est que plus les heures passent plus cela semble réciproque. Ou bien c'est une insolation et elle a des hallucinations !

Eliza se glisse à son tour dans l'eau et savoure le moment où tout son corps se rafraichit enfin. Sauf que la proximité de la belle brune, qui se baigne avec ses sous-vêtements sport en coton CK, commence à faire monter en elle une autre sorte de chaleur. Elles font quelques brasses, profite du bien fou que procure une baignade par une nuit torride en Californie et les corps se rapprochent et se frôlent parfois. Elles rigolent, elles se taquinent jusqu'au moment où Eliza faussement vexé par un propos, attrape la brune par la taille et la colle au rebord de la piscine, arrêtant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Surprise, cette dernière se fixe mais sous l'eau ses mains cherchent le corps de la blonde. Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, les deux jeunes femmes cèdent à la tentation. Leurs regards vont et viennent, entre les yeux et les lèvres. Et puis tendrement, un premier contact, éphémère et électrique qui semble métamorphoser les deux femmes. Un regard doux et sérieux à la fois, légèrement empreint de panique, passe entre elles. Soudain leurs corps tout entier réagissent. Le baiser qui suit est plus entreprenant, la fougue d'Eliza commence à transparaitre la résistance d'Alycia commence, elle, à disparaitre.

Sans plus de questions ni d'hésitation, leurs lèvres se livrent un combat rude et tendre à la fois. Bizarrement tout semble d'un seul coup naturel pour les deux femmes succombant à cette envie cachée. Le baiser ne semble jamais s'arrêter. Leurs mains cherchent à rapprocher le corps de l'autre presque nue et immergé. Le désir prend le dessus, les mains s'égarent. Un peu trop. Elles y mettent fin… s'éloignant l'une de l'autre au travers de la piscine mais leurs yeux ne se quittent pas. L'esprit chamboulé et le corps encore choqué par ce qui vient de se passer entre elles.

Eliza bafouille quelques excuses, étant l'instigatrice de ce baiser et l'autre sourie timidement pour finalement lui répondre qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'excuser. Alors elles profitent encore du bain salutaire en admirant la voute étoilée.

Samedi 03h00

Une fois son corps soulagé de la température élevée, Alycia sort tranquillement de la piscine par les petites marches à demi immergées. Elle rejoint les serviettes posées sur un transat et s'essuie sommairement. Elisa a tout le loisir d'admirer son corps, irréaliste, parfait en tout point, tout en rejoignant le bord de la piscine. Voyant Alycia s'avancer avec la deuxième serviette, elle prend appuis sur le rebord et sort aisément de l'eau, les muscles saillants et ruisselants. Une fois debout, Alycia est à quelques centimètre d'elle et l'enveloppe dans le drap éponge immaculé.

Elles remontent l'escalier en ferraille jusqu'à l'appartement avec leurs fringues et leurs chaussures à la main. Là-haut les lumières du salon se sont éteintes automatiquement, seuls les veilleuses de la cuisine éclairent la pièce et le bar central reflétant les éclats de verre des bouteilles. Un filé de lumière passe sous la porte de la chambre.

« Va te sécher dans la chambre et passe dans la salle de bain. Je t'apporte un t-shirt pour dormir » Propose Alycia en passant la porte du dressing. Une fois seul, elle s'empresse de débarrasser un peu le plancher, de regrouper les affaires déjà portées et de prendre deux t-shirt collector dans le placard. L'un à l'effigie des Pixies l'autre des Thirty Secondes to Mars. Elle se débarrasse de ses sous-vêtements mouillés et s'habille d'un boxer et d'un des t-shirts. Elle frappe à la porte coulissante entre le dressing et la salle de bain et entend sa compagne lui dire d'entrer. Elle passe la porte, la blonde se dévisage devant le miroir, son maillot de bain noir est au sol, la serviette autour de sa taille. Alycia en réalisant, déglutit difficilement. Elle lui laissa l'autre vêtement propre avec un mini short de pyjama en tissu léger, puis saisit sa brosse à cheveux en lui frôlant le bras et passe dans sa chambre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Eliza repasse dans la chambre, pièce intime et confortable. Munit d'une grande fenêtre avec voilages, un immense lit, presque au ras du sol avec une tête de lit en bois travaillé. Sur le mur opposé une bibliothèque basse rempli de livre et de film. Quelques photographies d'artiste célèbres sur les murs. Mais Alycia n'est pas, la chambre est vide. Elle avance et se calle dans l'embrasure de la porte d'où elle peut l'apercevoir dans le salon. Alycia avait refermé les fenêtres sauf la principale vers la terrasse pour garder un courant d'air. Eliza l'observe au milieu de la nuit, une vague d'émotion l'enveloppe, elle réalise qu'elles sont seules. Alycia relance la sono, suite de la playlist : Chet Faker 'No Diggity', Sia 'Chandelier', Charli Push 'Marvin Gaye ' et Ed Sheran 'Give me Love ' ; jette la télécommande sur le canapé et récupère sa bouteille d'eau sur la table. Pendant qu'elle boit, Eliza s'approche dans la pénombre, dans ce t-shirt Pixies un peu trop large pour sa propriétaire mais juste parfait pour la blonde, la couvrant à peine jusqu'à mi-cuisses, laissant ses jambes nues et dévoilant les formes de sa poitrine. Leurs regards se croisent et leurs cœurs s'emballent. Elles savent maintenant où cette soirée va les mener. Il leur faut un instant pour réaliser.

« Je vais prendre le canapé pour dorm…

_ Tu plaisantes ? Je ne te laisserai pas dormir sur le canapé… »

L'ambiance tourne. Eliza prend sa bouteille d'eau de la main de la droite, puis s'approche de son hôte. De la main gauche, du bout des doigts, elle caresse la cuisse nue d'Alycia jusqu'à remonter le tissu de son t-shirt jusqu'au tissu de son boxer. Elle lui sourit avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner vers la chambre. Complètement stupéfaite elle-même de son comportement. Mais elle est arrêtée dans son élan par la main de la brune qui la retient, elle se retourne, elles sont plus proches que jamais. Elle ne lui laisse pas le choix, elle la saisit par la nuque et l'embrasse. Eliza répond immédiatement à son baiser, sentant toute l'émotion mêlée d''excitation, comme une réponse au baiser échangé dans la piscine.

S'en suit un jeu de caresses et de baisers fougueux. Elles oublient tout, elles laissent faire leurs instincts. Elles ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher, par moment, elles pensent à Clarke et Lexa mais c'est bien elles dans la vie réelle qui franchissent un pas. Les mains sur les hanches d'Eliza, Alycia la fait reculer, direction sa chambre, sans interrompre plus de quelques secondes le ballet de leurs lèvres.

La lumière tamisée. Le courant d'air qui fait voler les rideaux. Le son de la musique un peu lointain, agréable comme dans un rêve. Tout est réunis, tout est parfait. Elles sont parfaites physiquement et intellectuellement, elles sont douées dans leurs métiers, elles sont d'une beauté chacune bien particulière mais au combien remarquable, elles ont les yeux sincères, reflétant leurs âmes sans artifices, sans scénarios, sans caméra.

Plus rien n'importait, elles en avaient eu envie dès leur première rencontre, dès que le regard vert perturbant de Debnam avait rencontrés le bleu tourmenté de l'océan des iris de Taylor. Une émotion subtile était alors née mais mise à l'abri au plus profond de leurs inconscients. Les mois de tournage ensemble avaient fait grandir une belle complicité mais un désir bien réel s'était insinué en elles.

Elles passent le seuil de la chambre, se stoppent à quelques pas du lit. Alycia, dont les mains ont glissé sur le cou d'Eliza, l'embrasse passionnément sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Eliza colle son corps contre sa partenaire, la main dans son dos, puis elles croisent leurs jambes nues et le contact est si doux qu'un frisson les parcours. Etait-ce la magie de cette soirée de canicule Californienne ? Etait-ce les cocktails ? Etait-ce le personnage de fiction qui agissait à sa place ? Elle sut intimement que non. C'était bien la femme dans ses bras qui lui faisait cet effet-là. Elle et rien qu'elle. Ensemble, les sensations étaient décuplées.

Eliza murmura entre deux baisers : « tu as déjà fait ça … en vrai ? »

Alycia se calme et la regarde avant de répondre : « quelle importance ? (Elle l'embrasse de nouveau) … J'ai envie de le faire avec toi… »

Eliza se recule : « hey, ce n'est pas une réplique de film ça ?

_ Si.

_ Mulholland Drive ?

_ Wow. Bravo miss Taylor. Vous m'impressionnez de jour en jour … d'heure en heure…

Le visage d'Eliza, affiche un grand sourire, sous ses compliments et ses caresses. Alycia ne voulant pas l'effacer, porte ses lèvres sur le cou de la belle blonde qui incline la tête sans se faire prier et sourie de plus belle.

_ ça ne répond pas à ma question ...

_ je sais Liza … (le son de sa voix étouffé sous la peau d'Eliza)

_ mais je crois connaitre la réponse vu l'assurance avec laquelle tu incarnes Lexa…

_ hum tu sais … (elle relève la tête) Lexa et moi on est bien différentes. Mais si tu veux… (elle prend les poignets d'Elisa fermement, mimant la force physique et la domination et lui maintiens les mains dans son dos) …

_ Non Aly c'est toi que je veux…

_ humm … (elle relâche son étreinte) tant mieux…

Leurs lèvres se collent et ne se quittent plus. Aly passe ses mains sous le vêtement de Liza jusqu'à la rondeur de ses seins libre sans soutien. Délicate, sensuelle, elle parcourt du bout des doigts son corps elle découvre son grain de peau. Elle a quitté ses lèvres pour l'embrasser haut dans le cou elle découvre son odeur. Liza laisse ses mains s'attarder sur les cuisses puis à la lisière du sous vêtement, elle accentue la pression de la main jusque loin dans son dos. Aly et elle, inconsciemment, font quelques pas jusqu'au rebord du lit. Eliza se braque soudainement.

« Aly attend ! tu es sur qu'on ne fait pas une bêtis…

_ Liza, je … Je crois que j'ai voulu ça dès la première fois où je t'ai vue.

_T'es sérieuse ? (Les yeux emplit d'émotions)

_ Oui.

_ Quoi ? Quand Danielle et Barbara nous ont présentées le cast de la saison 2 ? On s'est à peine parler, y'avait tellement de monde à cette soirée...

_ Non pas là.

_ Euh… mais enfin c'est la première fois qu'on s'est croisées. Il y a deux ans et demie…

_ Non.

Elle resserra son étreinte et plongea ses yeux verts émeraudes dans ceux de sa compagne, comme pour s'engager dans une grande révélation. Eliza, curieuse, l'incite à parler.

_ Eté 2003, la convention des jeunes acteurs à Sydney. Tu étais là pour la série Mission Pirates il me semble et moi pour Martha's New Coat.

Eliza prend le temps de se souvenir, quand elle y parvient elle se rend compte.

_ Mais on était enfant ? Je devais avoir 13 ans.

_ Oui c'est ça, moi j'en avais 10…. Mais tes yeux Taylor, tes yeux… (elle plonge justement dans ce même regard) … je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer tes yeux…

Aucun mot n'arrive à sortir de la bouche de la blonde, elle reste entre ouverte, muette. Son désir à elle datait précisément de cette soirée de présentation des nouveaux acteurs qui intégraient la série. Elle avait, malgré elle, observée la brune toute la soirée, ne sachant comment l'aborder. A cet instant, elle ne peut que fermer les yeux et rendre à Alycia, l'émotion de cet aveu en un baiser généreux et tendre. Elle l'attire vers elle et elles basculent.

L'une contre l'autre, les jambes enlacées, elles se regardent et un flot de sensations les submerges. Le temps s'arrête, leurs bouches se rencontrent pour ne plus se quitter, chacune jouant avec les lèvres de l'autre, pour finalement, timidement, s'emporter dans un jeu de langues excitant. Liza se relève, fait passer les jambes d'Aly autour d'elle et puis passe ses mains sous le t-shirt, elle découvre la perfection de ses seins à l'aveugle mais le sens du touché ne trompe pas pour ces choses-là. Elles s'embrassent à pleine bouche, elles baladent leurs mains. Elle relève le tissu qui la couvre, Aly l'aide et s'en débarrasse. Eliza fait de même avec le sien. Pratiquement nue, le premier contact de leur peau est saisissant pour les deux femmes. Liza contemple la beauté devant elle, sous le choc d'apprécier à ce point-là le corps féminin. A cet instant, ce corps est l'incarnation même de la beauté universelle. Liza semble perturbée quelques secondes. Aly la rassure. Elle l'embrasse le plus tendrement du monde, lui prouvant qu'il n'y aura pas que du sexe, qu'il y des émotions fortes proches des sentiments profonds qui naissent en ce moment même entre elles.

Aly est douce mais elle reprend le dessus. Elle maitrise maintenant ses gestes, loin de la fougue désordonnée des premières étreintes. Elle bascule Eliza sur le dos et la domine. Les lèvres, la joue, la mâchoire, le cou, l'épaule, la courbe des seins, les cotes sensibles, la hanche… Aly couvre de ses lèvres le corps de sa camarade. Liza semble défaillir, jamais personne n'avait été aussi doux avec elle.

C'était dont ça le truc en plus dont lui avait parlé certaines copines expérimentées. L'amour avec une femme est plus doux et pourtant plus intense. Alycia prend son temps mais son désir ne faiblit pas, au contraire. Elle parcourt consciencieusement le corps de la magnifique actrice qu'elle tient sous elle. Elle veut graver le souvenir tactile de ses mains sur sa peau, le moindre grain de beauté, la moindre cicatrice, le moindre tatouage elle en compte déjà trois. L'impression de perfection s'inscrit dans sa mémoire au travers des contacts charnels. L'actrice Australienne, la blonde, est en train de perdre la tête. Sa partenaire la couvre de baiser et de caresses, son corps en intégralité est sous tension et quand celle-ci atteint, au travers du tissu, la partie la plus intime de son corps, la tension diminue une seconde pour finalement se décupler. Elle se cambre, laissant plus de place aux investigations de la brune. Celle-ci sourie entre deux baisers. Alycia sent le vide au bord du lit sous ses pieds. Elle rapproche Eliza en entrainant un oreiller avec elle. Elle le cale dans son dos, elles sont au bord du lit, Alycia se recule, laissant ses doigts caresser les cuisses de la blonde qui la questionne du regard, aussi excité qu'intimidé. La brune avec son plus jolie sourire, lui ôte son dernier vêtement et s'agenouille devant elle. Eliza se relève, elles s'embrassent mais très vite Aly quitte sa bouche pour descendre plus bas. La blonde ne résiste pas longtemps. Le premier contact la submerge totalement. Elle panique, les membres de son corps sont raides, les yeux écarquillés, elle se mord la lèvre. Sa partenaire sent sa réaction et calme le jeu. Elle dépose ses lèvres sur la peau douce et délicate de l'intérieure de sa cuisse et d'une main posé sur la hanche, elle oblige la blonde à se rallonger. Eliza s'exécute. Elle se calme, elle maitrise ses émotions et ses sensations nouvelles. Elle se force à ne pas bouger sous la caresse de sa compagne, qui d'une main découvre la surface de son intime anatomie. Elle ferme les yeux, elle ressent la chaleur aux creux de ses reins s'amplifier de seconde en seconde. Elle sent la douceur des lèvres d'Alycia sur elle, elle sent ses mains la tenant fermement, elle sent le contact impatient de sa langue qui vient enfin l'effleurer. Leurs respirations se bloquent, Alycia dans un soupir reprend de plus belle, elle prend plaisir à savourer sa partenaire. Eliza s'en rend compte. Alors cette attirance était bien réciproque, songea-t-elle. Elle trouve la main d'Alycia et entrelace leurs doigts. Elle se cambre et se laisse envahir par tous les frissons qui la parcours.

Il n'y a que l'instant présent qui compte alors que les deux splendides femmes, en tenue d'Eve, s'aiment à en perdre le souffle. Eliza avait stoppé les initiatives sensuelles d'Alycia, son corps ne pouvant plus en supporter d'avantage sans rendre la pareil. Elle se redresse et attire la brune contre elle. Dans leur élan, la blonde prend le dessus et couche l'autre sur le dos. Elle s'allonge totalement sur elle, elle l'enlace, elle l'embrasse, elle transmet son excitation grandissante. Sa main cherche l'entre-jambe de sa partenaire, elle n'a jamais fait ça avec une femme mais tous ses doutes ont disparu il y a quelques minutes instinctivement, elle sait quoi faire et elle sait comment le faire. Elle parcourt de ses doigts les lèvres intimes, fines et douces d'Alycia et son cœur s'accélère. Le désir de faire plaisir est aussi fort que soudain, alors un peu maladroitement, elle s'approche et l'embrasse puis joue avec sa langue sur le bout sensible du corps de sa partenaire. Elle sent Aly s'agiter sous elle. Elle relève les yeux quelques secondes, elle est soulagée, Alycia ferme les yeux, elle se mord la lèvre puis sourie. Eliza s'engage plus profondément pendant de longues minutes, mais les mains de son amante la stoppent. Elle la ramène vers elle, les jambes s'entrelacent, leurs sexes se frôlent, leurs bouches se retrouvent impatiemment, les lèvres brulantes et humides jouant frénétiquement entre elles. Puis Eliza repousse une mèche de cheveux du visage d'Alycia, elles se couchent sur le côté l'une contre l'autre et elles se dévisagent quelques instants. Le flot de sensations déborde du regard d'Eliza, elle est au bord des larmes. Les yeux verts émeraude de la brune sont tout aussi brillant. L'émotion, l'excitation est grande et la magie de vivre ses moments privilégiés avec cette femme qu'elle a tant désirée, la bouleverse. N'y tenant plus, l'une comme l'autre, elles s'embrassent avec toute la douceur possible et imaginable, au début, puis le baiser devint plus rude et appuyé. Leurs corps se collent par automatisme, elles en veulent plus, elles laissent l'exquis flot de douceur se transformer en désir ardent. Ensemble, elles trouvent les chemins qui mènent au plaisir ultime. Emmené par Alycia visiblement plus cultivée sur le plaisir féminin, elles s'aiment pendant des heures durant malgré la nuit déjà bien entamé.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, les deux jeunes femmes, nues sous les draps, s'endorment l'une contre l'autre, la peau humide et brulante et le corps totalement vidé d'énergie.

Samedi 11h00

Aly ouvre un œil. Difficilement. Et porte la main à son visage pour dégager ses cheveux en bataille. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel bleu qui transparait par la fenêtre ouverte. La chaleur est revenue mais elle se sent bien. Trop bien. Elle réalise, elle est nue sous le drap froissé qui lui arrive en bas du dos. Elle se retourne et se relève en remmenant le drap sur elle. Elle se souvient. Elle porte ses doigts à ses lèvres comme pour se souvenir de la caresse d'un baiser. Etait-ce un rêve ? Non impossible. Pourtant elle était seule dans son grand lit. Elle prend peur. Eliza avait trop bu, peut-être s'en voulait elle ? Peut-être regrettait elle leur nuit d'amour ? Elle était peut-être déjà partie ?

Elle bondit hors du lit et cherche ses vêtements. En s'habillant, elle pense à la façon dont ses fringues sont arrivées là. Elle rougit puis sourie. Mais elle panique aussi vite. Elle se dirige vers la porte fermée de sa chambre tout en pestant à haute voix « Merde. Elle s'est barré. Tout ça c'était trop pour elle, je n'aurais jamais du… »

Après avoir ouvert la porte et fais quelques pas dans la pièce, elle se stoppe et se tait. Elle aperçoit la chevelure blonde d'Eliza, assise dans le canapé, la tête penchée et visiblement concentrée. Malgré son contrôle, un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa d'elle. Et un brin de panique juste après. L'avait-elle entendu jurer il y a quelques secondes ?

Eliza tourne légèrement la tête, elle avait entendu. Avec un large sourire, elle fait signe à la charmante brune à peine réveillée de venir près d'elle. Aly approche, un peu timide tout d'un coup et se calle dans les bras de la blonde qui a posé sa tasse à café pour l'accueillir et qui de l'autre main tient un des scripts, sujet de leur rendez-vous d'hier soir.

« Bonjour … (elle dépose un baiser sur son front) Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'ai fait du café.

_ Non tu as bien fait. Ça fait longtemps que tu es debout ?

_ Une petite heure je crois.

_ Tu as bien dormi ?

_ Oui … (le rouge lui monte aux joues, elle tente de le dissimuler) peu mais bien merci.

_ Et alors tu en penses quoi ?

Eliza, étonnée, se demande pendant deux secondes de quoi elle parle, puis elle voit le coup d'œil vers le feuillet, la couverture repliée sur elle-même, qu'elle tient dans la main.

_ Ho j'ai pas encore finis. Mais je te jure nos scénaristes sont des fous !

_ J'en doute pas… Ok je te laisse finir, je te rapporte du café et je prépare un petit dèj. Tu as faim ? dit-elle d'un ton presque joyeux, en se relevant du canapé

_ Hum tu serais un amour oui...

Elle se fige en prononçant ces paroles, sortit si naturellement de sa bouche. Elle devient écarlate mais les yeux brillants de surprise d'Alycia, lui tire un sourire.

_ Désolé, je …

Alycia se penche alors vers elle et s'arrête à deux centimètres de ses lèvres. Eliza n'hésite pas, elle ferme les yeux et comble la distance qu'il reste pour lui donner un tendre baiser mêler d'un sourire qu'elle ne peut retenir.

Alycia s'éloigne vers la cuisine, contenant son émotion et son sourire. Non, elle ne regrettait rien apparemment, songea-t-elle, le cœur serré. Elle sert du café à la jolie blonde plongée dans sa lecture, assise les jambes pliées sous elle, elle porte toujours le t-shirt d'hier donc ses jambes sont nues et Alycia ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer au passage. Elle repart en cuisine, Eliza entend la porte du frigo et de certains placards, s'ouvrir et se fermer, puis des bruits de couteaux sur un plan de travail, de fouet dans un bol… au bout d'un moment elle n'y prête plus attention, se remet à lire mais son sourire reste figé.

Quelques temps plus tard, le téléphone d'Alycia sonne. Elle regarde l'heure avant de prendre le combiné près de la télé sous le regard curieux d'Eliza. Alycia lève les yeux au ciel et décroche :

« Allô ? … Salut … Oui je sais je ne suis pas venue… un imprévu, désolé j'ai oublié de te prévenir… t'occupe de quel genre d'imprévu ! …. Je rattraperais la séance en déb…. Non je suis vraiment désolé s'il te manquait une équipière ce matin mais vraiment je ne pouvais pas prévoir… quoi ? hier ? non je suis pas resté à la maison, je suis sortie … (elle fait des va et vient à travers la pièce et commence à rougir) … en très bonne compagnie, ça te va ! …oui… On se voie dans la semaine promis, je t'appelle bisous

Elle raccroche et jette un coup d'œil à Eliza, feintant de lire, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle finit par redresser la tête.

_ je t'ai fait loupé quelques choses d'important ?

_ non, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Sûr ?

_ Oui c'était ma coach, elle me torture même le week-end. (Elle repart en cuisine) … en fait ça m'a arrangé, merci Liza.

Quand Alycia revient de la cuisine avec un plateau lourdement chargé, Eliza avait posé les deux scripts sur la table basse et buvait son café. Elle se redresse et regarde avec de grand yeux, tour à tour, le plateau puis Alycia. Celle-ci dépose le plateau devant elles sur la large table basse, puis s'installe à côté d'elle, mine de rien et choppe la télécommande ainsi que sa tasse.

_ Je serais toi je commencerais par... commença-t-elle sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

_ Alycia, c'est … wow ... c'est… comment savais-tu ? c'est exactement ce qu….

_ … tu prends le matin dans les hôtels pendant les tournées.

_ Oui. Rougit-elle, charmée.

Sur le plateau : pile de crêpes mode européenne légèrement sucrées, salade de fruits fraichement coupés et juteux, rabe de café bien fort, toasts grillés, bagels et pichet de jus d'orange. Beurre, crème, confitures et sirop à disposition. Eliza est aux anges, elle tente de le cacher et sa compagne l'aide en feignant sa concentration sur la télé, zappant sur les chaînes.

Eliza prend un morceau de fruit entre ses doigts et le mange. Puis elle se tourne vers la brune, toujours concentré sur la télé et cherche son regard. Elles avaient évité depuis leur réveil de confronter réellement leurs regards, si expressifs et qui ne pouvaient plus mentir. Alycia dégluti et posa enfin ses yeux sur elle. Elles ne pouvaient pas se mentir. Le bleu tourmenté des yeux de Taylor était ce matin d'un bleu calme et cristallin, et le vert sauvage et rude s'était transformé en un regard paisible et bienveillant. Un éclair passe entre elles. Le désir de la veille est toujours présent. Elles s'embrassent délicatement presque timidement au grand jour. Eliza murmure un « merci ça à l'air délicieux » entre deux baisers.

Elles mettent fin difficilement à leur baiser et leurs débuts de caresses pour déjeuner tranquillement. Eliza goute les crêpes et en engloutit trois à la suite. Elle savoure son bol de salade de fruits multicolore dont la fraicheur lui fait un bien fou. Elle se resserre du café et tartine un toast. Alycia est ravie car sa compagne apprécie apparemment. Elle aussi se ravitaille, cette nuit avait été torride, elle était affamée. Elle commence par les fruits, kiwi, pomme, pêche, mangue et jus de citron puis un toast beurré, pour finir par quelques crêpes.

Samedi 14h30

Totalement rassasiées, les deux jeunes femmes sont enlacées dans le canapé devant une émission d'humour typiquement américaine. Le ventilo a été rallumé, les volets légèrement refermés pour garder la fraicheur et elles profitent du moment. Alycia avait hésiter à poser la question, à savoir si elle était attendu quelques parts, si elle devait partir mais comme la blonde n'avait fait aucune allusion à ce sujet, elle se tut. Elle-même avait flanqué au panier ses projets de la journée, bien moins intéressant que de rester avec sa star. Elle est allongée sur le côté entre le dossier du canapé et le corps de sa compagne, dans la même position qu'elle. Leurs doigts sont enlacés et les mains posées sur le ventre d'Eliza. Leur vieille complicité d'actrice s'est transformé en intime complicité presque naturellement en moins de 24h. Alycia penche la tête et embrasse le cou de la blonde. Celle-ci quitte la télé des yeux et laisse son regard dans le vague. A son réveil, elle avait envoyé quelques messages, à son agent et autre, précisant qu'on ne compte pas sur elle aujourd'hui. Elle savait que son ex rodait autour de chez elle le week-end, ça tombait bien elle n'était pas rentrée, il devait enrager. Tant mieux. Elle se sent bien et ne veut pas la quitter. Pas encore. Son regard dans le vague est malgré tout posé sur les scripts.

_ Alors tu les as finis ? dit Alycia ayant remarqué son regard.

_ Hein ? … Oui.

_ Et alors ? besoin d'une relecture ou tu as déjà pris une décision ?

_ Y'a pas photo. Ils font de Bellamy le nouveau héro sûr de lui qui essaye de rattraper ses torts. Il protège Clarke, il l'aime depuis toujours en fait mais n'ose rien dire… Et puis y'a l'autre scénar… où Clarke pète un câble, elle est dévastée, elle ne lâche pas l'affaire et découvre de nouveaux secrets et peut-être la possibilité de la retrouver… c'est complément dingue qu'il m'est laissé lire ça...

_ C'est top secret Taylor. Vous ne devrez en parler à personne.

_ Rigole !

_ Désolé !

_ Pour dire la vérité, je crois que Clarke est amoureuse pour la première fois et dans son monde rien, n'y même la mort ne peut changer ça. La preuve dans la Cité des Lumières non ? Elle est trop entière pour oublier Lexa comme ça. Elle a bouleversé sa vie, ça fait partie d'elle maintenant… C'est sûr… C'est Lexa…

Alycia sourit sans le vouloir. La pragmatique Lexa avait eu raison du cœur de l'insolente Clarke. Elle se décale pour laisser Eliza tomber sur le dos, le long d'elle. Elle se penche et l'embrasse.

_ Je ne t'ai pas trop influencé, j'espère ?

_ Quoi ? cette nuit ?

_ Oui ...

_ Non ! A peine…

Eliza passe sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attire à elle. Elle l'embrasse sans complexe, sans distance mais avec fougue et passion. La brune répond au baiser et passe ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde. Le canapé est large mais elles se serrent l'une contre l'autre. Bientôt les mains sont incontrôlables et les baisers profonds. La passion de la nuit ne leur a pas suffi, au contraire, intimement elles en veulent plus.

Alors s'en se soucier du reste du monde, elles continuent de s'enlacer, sans ôter leurs vêtements, laissant leurs mains glisser sous les tissus, jusqu'à l'orgasme, en communion.

Le corps bouillant, une goutte de sueur perle sur sa tempe et son cœur ne s'arrête plus de battre. Eliza reprend son souffle. Elle n'en revient toujours pas des sensations que peut lui procurer cette femme. Jamais elle n'a ressenti ça. Jamais aucun homme ne l'avait si parfaitement aimé. Seul les mains, fines et douces d'Alycia lui procurait cette sensation.

_ Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ?

_ Aly non laisse-moi respirer deux minutes… Répond Eliza le rouge aux joues.

_ Mais non ! voyons ! Non … que dirais tu de prendre une douche, de s'habiller et d'aller manger une glace sur la plage ? Au bout de la rue, il y a le meilleur glacier de Venice… enfin si tu as ... encore un peu de temps devant de toi… ?

_ Hum … oui c'est une bonne idée ! Tu as une envie de glace ? (Ses paroles sont accompagnées d'un clin d'œil) Une crise à surmonter ?

_ Tu as le temps ? récidiva Alycia surprise et ne voulant pas répondre.

_ Oui … j'ai tout mon temps. Affirma-t-elle avec un sourire timide. J'ai toujours des sous-vetement de rechange dans mon sac mais il faut que tu me prête des fringues, les miennes d'hier sentent le tabac et l'alcool.

_ Séquelles du Venice Hight Club, je suis désolé...

_ Arthy a renversé son verre de vodka sur mon legging.

_ J'espère que tu n'y tenais pas trop ?

_ non m'en fou ! (Elle se lève et tire Alycia avec elle hors du canapé) C'est une bonne idée, un tour sur la plage !

_ Alors va sous la douche, je t'apporte des vêtements.

Samedi 15h00

Elles s'embrassent en marchant jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Puis elles se quittent, Eliza passe à la salle de bain et Alycia passe par l'autre porte du dressing. Elle entend à travers la porte la blonde lui ordonner de ne pas choisir une légère robe en mousseline, qu'elle sait avoir dans sa penderie, juste pour se rincer l'œil. Alycia hurle « promis » et entend alors le son de l'eau coulant dans la douche, puis la bruit de la porte vitrée qui se referme. Elle ferme les yeux, son cœur se serre. Wow Taylor était dans mon lit et là sous ma douche… rougit-t-elle.

Elle rassemble ses idées et fouille dans ses placards. Elle prend son temps, laissant la blonde profiter de sa douche qui doit faire un bien fou entre l'amour et la canicule. Elle finit par faire son choix sur les tenues. Nike compensées bordeaux, short court en jean et débardeur très échancré qui laissera voir sa brassière, du même bordeaux que les chaussures, pour elle. Pantalon moulant trois-quarts en lin beige et débardeur bleu égyptien, très proche de ses yeux saphir, pour son amie.

Elle fait glisser la porte et s'introduit dans la salle de bain. Eliza est toujours sous la douche. Elle pose les affaires propres en deux tas sur la commode et se déshabille. Sans prévenir, elle fait coulisser la porte et se glisse sous la douche. Sans bruit, elle colle son corps nue contre celui d'Eliza entièrement plongé sous la pluie fine, qui tombe d'un large pommeau au plafond. Eliza sursaute au contact dans son dos mais tout de suite, elle referme les yeux et cherche des mains le corps de sa compagne qui l'a rejoint. Alycia passe devant elle et se calle contre la paroi pour l'admirer. Eliza sent son regard sur elle et se surprend à aimer ça, de plus en plus. Elle l'attire contre elle et l'embrasse sous le flot de gouttes apaisantes. Sentant que ce câlin pourrait déraper, encore, alycia choppe le gel douche.

« Allez c'est à mon tour, va te préparer bébé ! »

Eliza sourie et laisse ses mains sur la brune encore quelques secondes avant de sortir et de s'emparer d'une serviette. Elle se sèche sommairement et se calle devant la glace. Elle n'en revient pas, elle se parle à voix basse « j'étais avec Alycia Debnam-Carrey sous la douche ! wow elle est sublime, elle est merveilleuse… mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, ok elle m'a toujours attiré mais là c'est… wow… ».

Un bruit d'objet qui tombe sous la douche, la sort de son monologue, elle entend Alycia jurer sous l'eau. Elle se ressaisit, se retourne et saisit la pile de vêtement. Voyant le bleu profond du top, elle comprend que ce tas est pour elle. Au passage, elle aperçoit le désordre dans le dressing par la porte mal refermé. Elle sourit, mademoiselle Debnam a donc des petits défauts ! Elle enfile ce qu'on lui a choisi et se regarde dans le miroir plein pied dans le coin de la pièce. C'est parfait, c'est sa taille, c'est son style en mode décontractée et ça fait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux sur le blond cendré de ses cheveux. Elle sèche un maximum ses cheveux avec la serviette mais elle se dit que le soleil fera le reste et tant pis pour le brushing. Elle empreinte la crème hydratante de sa compagne, en prenant soin de retenir le nom et les détails du produit, puis sort de la pièce en jetant un dernier regard vers la porte vitrée qui laissait apparaitre la silhouette d'Alycia.

Quand Alycia sort de la salle de bain, fraiche et sexy dans son short coupé en haut des cuisses et ses cheveux mouillés attaché haut en un chignon négligé, elle trouve Eliza dans la cuisine qui finit de débarrasser le plateau du déjeuner.

« Hey, il ne fallait pas Hooney.

_ Si si, c'était délicieux, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

_ Merci.

Elles se rapprochent et s'embrassent du bout des lèvres. Puis Alycia prend sa main et l'entraine vers l'ascenseur en prenant au passage ses lunettes de soleil et son portable. Eliza avait déjà ses lunettes noires pendu à son décolleté et son téléphone dans la poche. Elle laissa encore son sac, et ses clefs de voiture sur le bar central. Alycia nota secrètement : Eliza compte remonter ici après notre balade. Et elles disparaissent au fond du couloir vers l'ascenseur.

Samedi 16h30

Elles avaient descendu Horizon Avenue jusqu'au parc qui bordait la plage, à pied, parlant de tout et de rien sur le chemin. Les mains et les bracelets se frôlant parfois, les sourires non dissimulés et les rires éclatants. Quelques promeneurs se retournent même sur leur passage sans qu'elles le remarquent. Elles sont dans leur bulle. Elles sont rayonnantes et complices.

Accoudé à une rambarde face la mer, Eliza laisse son regard se promener vers l'horizon. Alycia la rejoint et se colle à côté d'elle. Devinant ses pensées, elle pose une main sur son épaule.

« Elle te manque ?

Eliza leva un sourcil vers elle comme pour dire « qui ça ? ».

_ L'Australie.

_ Oh… oui beaucoup mais c'est ici que tout se passe ! On n'est pas si mal en Californie… on bosse et on voyage tellement… (se rendant compte que le « on » employé pouvait avoir double sens) … enfin tu connais, on est comédiennes…

_ Oui les opportunités sont ici. Je me souviens de mes premières semaines à Los Angeles et des premiers castings, j'étais tellement stressée et excité à la fois. J'avais l'équipe de tournage de l'émission Next stop Hollywood avec moi. Ma mère était avec moi mais la maison me manquait beaucoup.

_ Depuis quand n'es-tu pas rentrée ?

_ L'été dernier… beaucoup trop occupée pour faire même l'aller-retour. Et toi ?

_Cet hiver mais c'était pour une convention, interview et shooting… j'ai à peine eu le temps de voir ma famille… (Soupir) humm... bref, il est où ton glacier ?

_ Là-bas !

Alycia désigne du doigts un établissement à quelques mètres de là sur la promenade. Un vieux bâtiment entre deux magasins plus modernes, avec une terrasse à l'étage d'où pointe des parasols ouverts. La devanture est propre et soignée, avec quelques tables dehors déjà prises. L'enseigne dénote par son côté année 20 et « Fabrication artisanale » est écrit en grosse lettres sur les parois vitrées. Eliza sourit, visiblement intriguée. Alycia sourit à son tour, se faisant la remarque que tout allait vraiment bien aujourd'hui. Hier, avant l'arrivée de Taylor, elle picolait seule dans son living room avec musique et pages de textes à mémoriser. Aujourd'hui, elle se promenait le sourire aux lèvres et les idées noires loin derrière.

Elle prend la main d'Eliza et se dirige vers ledit bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, Eliza prit le temps d'admirer la déco atypique, faite d'anciennes affiche de publicité pendant qu'Alycia va directement vers les vitrines réfrigérées, à la rencontre du propriétaire.

« Bien le Bonjour mes Petites Dames ! (Reconnaissant Alycia) Oh ! comment allez-vous ?

_ Bien merci, lança-t-elle avec un large sourire

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir avec cette chaleur ?

Eliza les a rejointes, elle salue le vieil homme de la tête et contemple le large choix de parfum de glaces qui s'étale devant elle, elle se retient de se lécher la lèvre supérieure. Des dizaines de bacs remplies de glaces et sorbets fait maison, onctueux et généreux, multicolore, sont là, à l'abri, au frais, n'attendant que leurs choix.

_ Humm … difficile de choisir ! s'exclame Eliza en lisant toutes les étiquettes.

_ Prenez votre temps Mademoiselle. (S'adressant ensuite à Alycia) Vous consommez sur place ? Je vous ouvre la terrasse là-haut ? Il n'y a encore personne mais j'ai préservé l'ombre et le frais.

_ Oui merci se serait idéale, répond la brune accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Le patron se retire dans l'arrière-boutique tout en hurlant « Myrtille », c'est le nom de sa femme et Eliza relève la tête, intriguée par ce vieux bonhomme charmant. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard et leurs demandes poliment si elles ont fait leurs choix. Alycia n'hésite pas.

_ Fraise, cassis, framboises pour moi, avec les suppléments habituels… et ? (Elle se tourne vers sa compagne)

_ Humm (soupire) ok je craque, j'aimerais chocolat menthe ... Heu double chocolat menthe, s'il vous plait.

_ Très bien, je vois. Je vous prépare ça tout de suite. Vous pouvez monter, j'arrive avec vos commandes dans quelques secondes. Dit-il tout en s'activant déjà à givrer deux grandes coupes en verres.

La brune fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle la suive dans un petit escalier en bois au marches bancales. Une fois sur la terrasse, Eliza découvre la vue dégagée sur la plage et s'installe à une table, bien à l'ombre. La brune se place à côté d'elle sur la banquette. La dénommé Myrtille apparait avec un plateau. La jolie vielle dame apprêté dépose deux grands verres d'eau rempli de glaçons et des assiettes de biscuit artisanaux, cigarettes russe, mini financier et autre langue de chat. Recette française précisa-t-elle aux clientes. Puis elle s'éclipsa pour laisser place à son mari qui apporte deux énormes coupes de glaces, 4 boules chacune, de la crème fouettée, des copeaux de chocolat pour Eliza et des morceaux de fraises pour celle d'Alycia. La jeune et jolie blonde écarquille les yeux et dès le départ du couple de patron, plonge sa cuillère dans la crème. Elle hésite sous le regard amusé de la brune.

_ J'ai eu une bonne idée ?

Eliza ne répond pas, au lieu de ça elle ouvre grand la bouche et avale le contenu de sa cuillère en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elles passent un superbe moment, se taquinant, se racontant des histoires sur leurs vies ou leurs tournages que l'autre ne connait pas. Les sourires et les rires échangés sont sincères. Les mains se frôlent puis se touchent sans retenue. Et même quelques baisers tendres sur la joue s'inscrivent dans les gestes complices échangés sur cette terrasse discrète de Venice. Eliza la remercie enfin pour son idée, elle n'a rien laissé dans sa coupe et il ne reste que quelques biscuits dans les assiettes.

Elles restent encore un moment à bavarder puis le patron revient leur demander si elles ont envie d'autre chose. Alycia décline et demande l'addition. Elle sort des billets de sa poche et quelques temps plus tard avec le sourire, elles sortent de l'établissement sans arrêter de remercier le chaleureux couple.

Tout naturellement, elles se mettent à marcher, main dans la main, le long de la promenade bondée de passant. Sans dire un mot, se lançant des regards mi timide mi amusé, elles continuent sans but précis. Elles traversent un square, elles passent à côté du skate parc, près du parking de la plage, ou les bruit de roulettes et de claquements de planches, attire la brune. Elles observent un moment les prouesses de jeunes prodiges en rollers ou en skate. Puis elles repartent vers la jetée. Derrière ses lunettes RB Aviator fumées à la monture argent, Alycia aperçoit quelques personnes ayant des doutes sur leurs identités et les regarder avec insistances. Venice étant un lieu fréquenté des stars Hollywoodienne, elle presse le pas et poursuit jusqu'au bout du pont, le Venice Fishing Prier. Une fois au bout de l'impasse, au-dessus de l'océan Pacifique, elles s'accoudent à la rambarde de bois blanc, un peu l'écart des quelques touristes et des nombreux pécheurs.

Elles n'avaient échangé aucun mot et dans l'esprit d'Eliza, une impasse aussi. Elle avait toujours tout maitrisée, sa vie privée, sa vie professionnelle, son régime alimentaire, sa santé, son entretien physique. Elle n'était pas influençable, elle avait toujours un avis sur tout et n'en démordait que pour des raisons valables et concrètes. Elle était têtue même mais jusque-là tout fonctionnait pour elle avec cet acharnement. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, ses obligations et ses priorités de toujours passaient au deuxième plan. Elle était en train de se l'avouer pendant leur balade, elle n'avait aucune envie de la quitter. Elle aimait sa vie mais à cet instant s'il fallait tout abandonner et rester avec elle sur ce ponton et bien elle le ferait.

Alycia se demande ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de la belle blonde à qui elle tient encore la main. Depuis quelques minutes elle a l'air ailleurs, perdu loin dans ses pensées. Elle décide de rien dire, elle se rend compte qu'il est 18h, que le soleil décline légèrement et que la couleur du ciel commence à changer. Elle s'aperçoit que ça fait 24h qu'elles ne sont pas quittées. Son cœur se serre. On lui aurait dit, il y a 25h, comment cette soirée allait tourner, qu'elle se serait bien marrée. Mais voilà, elle aussi avait encore du mal à assimiler les faits. Mais l'amour avec une femme, elle connaissait déjà, c'était peut-être plus simple pour elle du coup. Elle laisse Eliza regarder l'horizon mais resserre l'étreinte de sa main dans la sienne. Eliza cligne des yeux, elle revient lentement à elle. Elle se tourne légèrement et baisse ses lunettes noires aux larges montures. Ses yeux bleus éclatant brillent mais vacillent aussi, elle se mord la lèvre et s'approche pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe… mais j'aime ça. »

Il n'y avait plus de double sens possible sur ces propos. Alycia écarquille les yeux derrière ses verres fumés avant d'ôter ses lunettes pour plonger son regard vert intense dans celui d'Eliza. Regard qui se transformait doucement en océan de vagues car elle retenait quelques larmes. Alycia enfoui ses mains dans ses cheveux de chaque côté de son visage et prend l'air le plus rassurant qu'elle peut.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir non plus »

Elle se penche et Eliza se laisse embrasser, en public, au grand jour. Un baiser simple et léger.

« Mais j'aime ça aussi, Liza »

Elle aussi retient ses larmes, monté d'un seul coup, lorsqu'elle prononçait ses mots en réponse à sa compagne. Elle passa dans son dos pour l'entourer de ses bras et se posta face à la mer avec sa tête sur son épaule, le visage à moitié enfuis dans ses cheveux. Eliza respire profondément et se calme soudainement. Elles restent là un long moment. Le soleil décline de plus en plus devant elle.

Samedi 20h

Elles finissent par quitter le pont. Une fois au carrefour, elles ne savaient pas quoi faire. Alycia commence timidement.

« Bon, on remonte, tu dois certainement rentr … (Elle n'arrive pas à poser la question ayant trop peur de la réponse)

Eliza se stop et lui fait face.

_ Aly si j'ai pris ma journée… tu ne crois pas que j'ai aussi pris ma soirée ?

_ vraiment ?

_ Oui (rougit-elle) Et toi alors, tu es libre ?!

_ Libre comme l'air, s'exclame-t-elle en sortant son téléphone et en le mettant en mode muet rapidement.

_ Parfait ! J'ai faim ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme bon resto dans le coin ? Tu dois savoir !

_ Hm attend voir ? Venice Whaler ? non ! Mercedes Grill ? non ! Sur Washington avenue là plus long, il y a Le Leona, très bon ou le C&O Trattoria, un excellent italien.

_ Allons voir ça.

Eliza remis ses lunettes pour l'entrainer par la main, dans la foule de piétons qui défilait sur le carrefour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles lisent la carte du Leona, enlacées devant la pancarte. Le portier les regarde attendant leur décision pour leur ouvrir la porte. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Le quartier de Venice est très ouvert, libre et artistique, rien ne choque ici alors il sourit gentiment car elles sont vraiment ravissants ensembles. Elles ne s'en rendent même pas compte ou peut-être que si.

Elles le saluent et repartent. Eliza hurlant que le menu 3 lui plaisait beaucoup. La même scène ou presque, se déroula devant le menu du restaurant italien dont la terrasse était déjà bien remplie. Une table de quatre hommes remarque le couple et commente un peu fort la beauté des deux femmes. Taylor se retourne et son regard est unique, elle seule en a le secret. Subtil mélange de « Vas y regarde-moi, désirs-moi » et « Crois-moi tu ne me toucheras jamais ». Torride et menaçante. Les hommes se tuent immédiatement et Alycia rit en douce, tellement fascinée par les ressources de la blonde. Et pour le coup, elles font demi-tour et retournent au Leona.

A leur approche, le portier leur sourit et leur ouvre la porte, accompagné, d'un « Ravi de vous revoir Mesdames ». Le restaurant Leona est très lumineux, grandes baies vitrées, rideaux et nappes blanches, poutres apparentes en bois, bar en L en acajou, étagère en verres illuminées remplie de bouteille d'alcool de grand cru, une cave à vin réfrigéré, de jolies vases fleuries et beaucoup d'espace entre les tables.

Un homme en costume les accueille en bonnes et dues formes et les places à une table à l'écart, au fond de la salle, le long d'une baie vitrée qui donne sur un jardin aménagé et luxuriant. Il est encore tôt, il y a peu de client et Alycia remercie l'attention. Il aurait pu les placer ailleurs mais l'homme sait reconnaitre les stars et choyer sa clientèle pour le bien de son restaurant gastronomique. Le temps qu'elles admirent le jardin, l'homme de quart parfait sur lui revient avec les menus et deux coupes de champagne ainsi qu'un aperçut de petit four salé.

Samedi 22h

Assiettes vides, verre de vin à la main et sourires aux lèvres, les deux jeunes femmes discutent sans se soucier de la salle qui s'est remplie de clients et du va et viens incessant des serveurs.

La nuit tombe doucement et dans le jardin, les lampions solaires s'illuminent doucement. Alycia y perd le regard pendant un moment, elle sent bien sûr celui d'Eliza sur elle. Mais elle ne bouge pas, elle aime ce regard doux, légèrement tourmenté, qui la détaille avec … amour, oserais-je le dire ? L'éclat des vagues qui se brisent sur les rochers ne sont qu'une pâle description de ce qui se passe dans les yeux bleus de Taylor. Comme sur le pont, elle se rend compte, en son for intérieur, à quel point la femme qui l'accompagnait était parfaite et à quel point elle était fascinée par cette attirance entre elles. Ce qu'elle ignore c'est qu'Alycia, sans bouger, à détournée le regard et c'est le reflet d'Eliza, la regardant, qu'elle scrute depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle lit le désir, l'embarras et le flot de questions qui traversent l'esprit d'Eliza, alors elle finit par esquisser un sourire et tourner la tête, plantant directement son regard dans celui de sa compagne. Eliza est surprise mais sourit à son tour. Alycia s'empare de sa main posée sur la table.

« Liza… Tu sais, je … »

L'homme de quart l'interrompt, il avait attendu de loin, qu'elles sortent toutes deux de leurs rêveries pour venir débarrasser et leur proposer les desserts. Alycia baissa les yeux, couper dans son élan maladroit. Eliza commanda deux café et l'assiette de dégustation de dessert miniature pour elles deux.

Le silence s'installe jusqu'à l'arrivé rapide des cafés. Devant l'appétit d'Eliza qui a déjà sa cuillère à la main, Aly se met à rire doucement. Elle prend la sienne et goûte à son tour une des pâtisseries maison miniature posé devant elle.

« Hum, celui-là est délicieux, tiens !» s'exclame Liza en tendant sa cuillère pleine en l'air devant le visage d'Aly, qui finit par tendre le cou et ouvrir les lèvres.

Elles mangent ensemble les différents desserts. Puis la brune, finit son café cul sec, laissant le dernier met à Eliza, prétextant avoir déjà trop mangé et s'éclipse aux toilettes après s'être excusé.

Eliza, sans s'en rendre compte la suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Elle prend le dernier dessert entre ses doigts, un petit moelleux au chocolat et croque dedans. Elle tourne la tête vers le jardin. Elle soupire, elle essaie de rassembler ses idées. Elle finit le délicieux morceaux et s'essuie les doigts. Quand ses yeux se posent de nouveau sur la salle, elle voit Alycia, debout au bout du bar, rangeant sa carte bleue dans l'étuis de son téléphone avant de le remettre dans sa poche arrière. Eliza tape du poing, elle s'est faite invité sans rien comprendre. Elle jura intérieurement mais elle était surtout charmée de l'attitude d'Alycia. Elle songea que les hommes en faisaient des tonnes avec elle, qu'ils la jouaient sur protecteur et possessif, au point qu'elle se sentait étouffer à chaque fois. Jamais elle n'avait passés des moments aussi magiques avec un autre être humain. Depuis hier soir, elle ne se sentait ni diminuée, ni dominée, ni étouffée. C'était vraiment nouveau pour elle, pouvoir être entièrement soi-même avec quelqu'un, au point de se laisser aller totalement.

Alycia avance vers leur table et Eliza ne la quitte pas des yeux, totalement hypnotisé. Va-t-elle en faire des tonnes elle aussi maintenant, se la jouer macho man ? panique-t-elle intérieurement. Aly arrive à sa hauteur et se penche à son oreille. « Et si on s'en allait ? » dit-elle d'une voix extrêmement douce et légèrement suave. Eliza déglutit difficilement et acquiesce de la tête sans pouvoir prononcer un mot.

Elle se lève, Aly la laisse passer devant et l'accompagne, légèrement en retrait, une main dans son dos. Légèrement plus grande avec ses baskets compensées, vue qu'elle font la même taille. Eliza sur un nuage, sourit seulement bêtement à l'homme de quart et au portier qui les saluent. Alycia y met plus de forme et ensemble elles quittent le restaurant sous les regards, plus ou moins discrets, de beaucoup d'hommes de la salle. Décolleté de la blonde et mini short de la brune oblige.

Une fois dans la rue, Eliza fait quelques pas sur le trottoir et respire l'air frais car il fait moins chaud qu'hier à la même heure. Elle se retourne et voit le portier, briquet à la main, allumé une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres d'Alycia. Ou a-t-elle dénichée une clope ? se demande Liza puis elle repense à sa conversation d'hier avec Franck. Elle sourit, Alycia était donc toujours perturbée. Son cœur se serre alors que la brune revient vers elle, sourire aux lèvres.

« On rentre par la plage ?

_ Oui si tu veux.

_ C'est plus long mais plus agréable.

_ ça me fera digérer ! Souffla Eliza en rigolant avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement. Merci pour le dîner. Tu m'as pris de court mais merci, c'était délicieux.

_ Je t'en prie, c'était un plaisir de dîner avec toi… en tête à tête.

Elle avait murmuré les derniers mots mais Eliza s'étant dangereusement rapprochée avait entendue. Elle passe les mains autour de la taille de la brune et se colle à elle avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Alycia garde une main éloignée avec sa cigarette au bout des doigts et pose l'autre sur la joue rose de la belle blonde qui vient de l'embrasser et faire bondir son cœur.

_ C'était très agréable Liza, vraiment.

_ Je sais … je suis quelqu'un de très agréable ! Lança Liza joyeusement pour transformer ce moment chargé d'émotions en un instant un peu plus léger.

_ Ho c'est la meilleur ça ! (Alycia rit presque à cette affirmation) Il me semble que La Colérique est ton surnom sur les tournages, non ?

_ Non … c'est la Lunatique. Répond-elle sans plus pouvoir cacher son sourire.

Elles quittent le devant du restaurant, main dans la main en riant. Elles tournent au carrefour pour récupérer la promenade où la foule se balade tranquillement en ce samedi soir parfait de Juillet. Des couples en rollers, des promeneurs et leurs enfants avec cornets de glaces ou gaufres à la chantilly, des jongleurs, des chanteurs, des artistes avec leurs guitares… Toute la promenade sous les néons des lampadaires, se transforme en théâtre à ciel ouvert. Elles se mélangent à la foule de marcheurs pendant un long moment, elles profitent des spectacles de rue et s'enchantent de tout. Puis la foule est moins dense, les restaurants et bars moins fréquents, Alycia entraine Liza à travers le parc jusqu'à la lisière herbes/sable et se stop. C'est Eliza qui l'entraine alors, jusqu'au rivage, elle s'arrête à quelques mètres du bord des vagues et s'assoie. Aly la rejoint. Le silence s'installe, elles perdent leurs regards dans la nuit mêlée à l'océan, l'un reflétant l'autre, sombre, profond et scintillant. Les lumières sont loin d'elles, seule la lune les éclaire vraiment. Alycia tourne doucement la tête pour l'observer. Le visage de la blonde lui semble plus beau que jamais. Les minutes s'écoulent puis enfin elle prend une inspiration profonde.

« Liza… (l'interpelé se retourne) Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi… mais je suis bien avec toi, extrêmement bien, ça dépasse l'entendement d'ailleurs... Alors peut-être qu'on classera ce weekend ensemble, dans la case des relations merveilleuses mais impossible à vivre … ou peut être qu'on n'osera plus se regarder en face aux prochaines conventions ou plateau tv… ou bien peut être que se sera plus que ça, plus qu'un rêve, plus qu'un souvenir… je ne veux pas te mentir, je n'en sais rien, mais… à cet instant précis, tout mon être me hurle de ne jamais te laisser partir loin de moi. »

Eliza est sous le choc, ces mots qu'elle entend résonne en elle comme un aveu fragile, sincère et intime à un point qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible. Comme une promesse qu'on ne lui fait pas mais qu'on jure de tenir quand même, du mieux qu'on pourra. Sa façon à elle de ne pas l'étouffer, de laisser la vie et la magie faire leur effet sur les sentiments. Elle a soutenu le regard vert brillant et émue d'Alycia. Son cœur se serre jusqu'à la douleur physique, sa respiration s'est stoppée sans qu'elle ne puisse la reprendre, ses mains ont trouvées le corps de son aimé sans commandements et elle se rapproche d'elle. Elle ne trouve aucun mot, elle a tout dit. Alors elle entoure son visage de ses mains, caresse du bout des doigts les lèvres d'Alycia avant de l'embrasser. Doucement, elle presse ses lèvres contre celles de la brune qui ferme les yeux. Délicatement, Liza entre ouvre ses lèvres et joue avec la lèvre inférieure charnue et douce de sa partenaire. Très vite Alycia lui répond de la même façon, accentuant la pression du baiser en plaçant ses mains sur la nuque de Liza. Ses sentiments mués en vagues de baisers, plus vivant et chargés d'émotions les uns que les autres. Pour seul témoin de la durée et de l'intensité de ce baiser, la Lune, belle et discrète qui sans peur, entre dans la confidence de cette amour naissant.

Samedi 23h30

Elles avaient quitté la plage et atteint la rue. Collé l'une à l'autre. Aly le bras autour des épaules de Liza qui lui tient la main qui pend à sa gauche Lisa la main sur la hanche d'Aly. De sa main libre, Alycia avait sorti son portable et lancé sa playlist. Tout en marchant, elle avait placé ses écouteurs dans une chacune de leurs oreilles, côte à côte.

Elles remontaient l'avenue dans la nuit, coupé du monde. Alycia cherchait dans les titres de chanson pour finalement s'arrêter sur l'une d'entre elles. Eliza reconnue immédiatement le son.

« Hey Empire !

_ Fan ?

_ Oui beaucoup.

La Chanson 'Conqueror' de Jussie Smolette et Estelle, tiré de la Bande Originale de la série Empire, résonnait alors dans leurs têtes.

 **Life is like a big merry-go-round,**  
 _La vie c'est comme un grand manège_  
 **You're up and then down,**  
 _Il y a des hauts et des bas_  
 **Going in circles trying to get to where you are.**  
 _On tourne en rond, on cherche notre chemin_  
 **Everybody's been counting you out,**  
 _Tout le monde compte sur toi_  
 **But where are they now?**  
 _Mais maintenant, où sont-ils passés?_  
 **Sitting in the same old place,**  
 _Assis dans ce bon vieil endroit_  
 **Just faces in the crowd.**  
 _Juste devant la foule_  
 **We all make mistakes,**  
 _On fait tous des erreurs_  
 **You might fall on your face,**  
 _Il se peut que tu te tombes la tête la première_  
 **But you gotta get up!**  
 _Mais tu te relèveras!_

Alycia chante le refrain doucement en serrant sa main dans celle de sa compagne

 **I'd rather stand tall**  
 _Je préfère me tenir debout_  
 **Than live on my knees**  
 _Plutôt que de vivre à genoux_  
 **'Cause I am a conqueror**  
 _Parce que je suis un battant_  
 **And I won't accept defeat!**  
 _Et je n'accepterai aucune défaite_  
 **Try telling me no,**  
 _Vas-y essaye de me dire "non"_  
 **One thing about me**  
 _S'il faut savoir une chose sur moi_  
 **Is I am a conqueror,**  
 _C'est que je suis un battant_  
 **I am a conqueror!**  
 _Je suis un battant_  
 **Oh oh**

Eliza, charmée sourit et chante avec elle jusqu'à destination.

Elle rigole doucement. Alycia la questionne du regard.

« J'adore, quand tu chantes, ton accent australien ressort. C'est si mignon ! »

Faussement vexée, Alycia fait la moue avant de saluer le gardien de son immeuble qui leur ouvre la porte. Détaillant sévèrement Eliza, il se fait la réflexion à lui-même qu'il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un rester aussi longtemps chez Mademoiselle Debnam. Il avait remarqué que la chevrolet était toujours sur le parking.

Elles montent dans l'ascenseur. Chacune adossée à une paroi. Elles se dévisagent. Eliza se mord les lèvres. Elle ne veut pas réfléchir aux conséquences. Pour la deuxième de sa vie, elle se laisse emporter par ses sensations.

Les portes s'ouvrent. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne bouge. C'est un défi. Alors que les portes se referment, alycia les stoppe avec sa main. Dans le même instant, Eliza à quitter sa place et attrape Alycia par les hanches, pour la sortir de là. Elles sont entrées, l'appartement est dans le noir. Face à face, Eliza l'entraine et finit par coller Alycia contre le mur du couloir, sans la quitter des yeux. Et enfin elle approche ses lèvres. Elle tient à faire le premier pas. Elle tient à lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas encore là par hasard. Elle tient à lui prouver que ce qu'elle ressent n'est pas anodin et que ça la bouleverse. Son baiser est empreint de toutes ses émotions. Douceur, pudeur, complicité, désir, plaisir… tout se mêle. Alycia se rend compte du message qu'il y a dans ce baiser. Elle y répond tendrement. Une larme coule discrètement sur la joue de la blonde, mais elle appuie son étreinte contre le corps de la belle brune, plaqué au mur. Le baiser s'enflamme, leurs lèvres dansent ensemble en un parfait rythme. Alycia place ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde et inverse les rôles rapidement. Eliza contre le mur. Elles se regardent, elles reprennent leur souffle, les bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Mué d'une force jusque-là inconnue, la blonde place ses mains sous les fesses d'Alycia et la soulève. Celle-ci s'accroche à son cou, surprise et passe ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle l'embrasse fougueusement et la porte jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre.

Une fois dans la pièce sombre, Alycia pose un pied à terre, claque des mains pour que les lampes de chevet s'allument et enlace Eliza. Ses mains cherchant la peau nue de son dos, sous le débardeur bleu. Elle trouve les attaches du soutien-gorge et elle les dégrafe, elle veut sentir le poids de sa poitrine contre elle. Elle sent les mains d'Eliza déboutonner son short en jean. Elle sourit, elle l'embrasse. Ensemble, entre deux baisers, elles se déshabillent mutuellement, lentement. Les débardeurs s'envolent vite, le pantalon en lin aussi, le mini short suit. A la faible lueur des lampes, elles s'admirent à demi nue. Eliza dans un ensemble en dentelle bleu pétrole, elle est sublime. Entre elles, les gestes sont doux et moins désordonnés que la veille, tout devient naturel. La peur et l'hésitation qui, hier, rendait la tension palpable avaient disparu. A la place, seul le désir de retrouver le corps de l'autre et de l'aimer.

Elles s'écroulent sur le lit en petites culotes. Alycia relâche ses cheveux et les laisse tomber sur une épaule. Ils ondulent d'avoir séchés en queue de cheval grossière. Eliza murmure « tu es la plus belle femme du mon… » Alycia la coupe « Non, Hooney, j'arrive en seconde position… juste après toi… ».

Eliza rougit d'un coup en secouant la tête en signe de négation. Alycia porte la main sur sa joue pour la stopper et de son regard affirme que si. Puis elle éteint la lumière d'un claquement de doigt et se penche sur elle et l'embrasse. Leurs poitrines ne frôlent puis se collent l'une à l'autre, instinctivement. Le désir revient au galop. La brune presse son corps contre Eliza sous elle. Elles enlacent leurs jambes nues et embrasse le moindre morceau de peau sous leurs lèvres. Les corps bougent à l'unisson. Les lèvres et les langues se retrouvent en un combat passionné. Une main atteint le sein généreux d'Eliza, sa respiration se bloque. Elle enfuit sa main dans la chevelure de la brune et l'embrasse de plus belle. Alycia note les changements de comportement de son amante depuis hier. Elle est devenue plus passionnée. Elle comprend alors qu'hier était la première fois pour Eliza et que déjà, ce soir, elle laissait son véritable charme se dévoiler. Effectivement, le corps de Liza ne se retenait plus. Sa peur avait disparu. Elle renversa la brune sur le dos et s'accroupi sur elle, la retenant plaqué sous elle. Alycia chercha les lèvres de Liza mais celle-ci lui refusa, préférant les placer sur son cou pour mieux embrasser sa peau délicate et sensible, là où elle peut sentir les battements de cœurs circulant dans sa veine jugulaire. Alycia la laisse faire et plonge la tête en arrière. Son amante continue, elle se penche encore plus pour atteindre les seins parfaits d'Aly qui gémit malgré elle. Elle est si parfaite, sa peau doré et douce, ses tétons bruns, ses seins parfaitement symétriques, ses muscles apparents et tremblants sous elle. Eliza sent le manque de ses lèvres, elle remonte pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Les mains d'Alycia retiennent les mèches de cheveux blond qui lui barre le visage. A la force de ses abdos, elle se relève sans cesser de l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres ne se quittent plus, leurs mains se caressent impatiemment, leurs corps brûlent de désir l'une pour l'autre…

Dimanche Heure inconnue

Au milieu de la nuit, dans la pénombre, étendue en travers du grand lit, la tête sur les cuisses de son amante recouverte d'un drap blanc, Eliza reprend son souffle et ses esprits. Elle est parcourue par un dernier frisson. Alycia adossée à la tête de lit, sourit et lui caresse les cheveux. Elle se penche pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortir un paquet de cigarette et des allumettes. Elle en allume une et se délecte de la fumée. Eliza tourne son regard vers elle.

« Je sais je ne devrais pas… Commence à s'excuser Alycia,

_ Non c'est pas ça. Répond Eliza avec un sourire

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Et bien… il parait que tu ne fumes que lorsque tu es … perturbé, a-t-on dit. Elle avait ça en faisant bien attention de ne pas trahir sa source.

_ (Alycia rit) On t'a dit ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Et bien… tu diras à **Franc** que je ne fume pas que quand je suis perturbé par **quelqu'un …** mais aussi après que **ce** quelqu'un m'a fait vivre des moments d'extases et de folie aussi extraordi… (Elle ne finit pas phrase, elle se penche pour embrasser la belle blonde rougissante) Mais ça Franc ne peut pas le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?!

Elles rient ensemble. Puis le calme revient. Eliza, le regard perdu au plafond, trace des cercles avec ses doigts sur la peau mate d'Alycia.

_ Eliza (Le ton de sa voix soudain sérieux, elle écrase sa cigarette dans un petit cendrier impeccable sur la tablette) Je sais que tu te poses des questions.

_ Uhm… (elle esquisse un léger sourire gêné)

_ Mais tu sais, une nuit ensemble aurait pu être une erreur, un dérapage non contrôlé. (Elle change de position et viens s'allonger, en travers tout près de Liza) mais deux nuits, de suite, ensemble… ça, ma belle c'est loin d'être une erreur. C'est une révélation, c'est un truc plus fort que nous, plus fort que la raison… c'est un désir unique... Entre toi et moi… c'est unique, je crois...

Eliza redresse la tête et prend appuis sur sa main pour trouver le regard de sa compagne, qui se cache volontairement dans le noir. Quand elle y parvient enfin, le vert émeraude de ses yeux était devenu vert absinthe, et quand ils croisent, ceux bleu électrique de Liza, ils s'emplissent de larmes, ils deviennent jade. Alycia contient les perles salées qui manquent de couler sur ses joues et soutient le regard d'Eliza.

C'est au tour des yeux de la magnifique femme blonde, nue sous les bouts de draps, de changer radicalement de nuance. Habituellement saphir, ils passent de l'électrique au céleste. Elle sent l'aveu au bord de ses lèvres, elle sent son cœur se serré dans sa poitrine.

_ Je vais être sincère, je suis parfois très emphatique avec mes personnages et là… j'avoue avoir l'impression de prendre une revanche sur la tragédie qu'est la vie de Clarke Griffin… Parce qu'elle t'aime... Elle aime Lexa... (Des larmes montent au bord de ses paupières) Et moi… je pourrai t'aimer … toi …Alycia.

Sur ces mots, les larmes de la sublime brune n'ont pas pu rester à leur source. Elles coulent une à une sur ses joues brulantes. L'une d'entre elles s'échoue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Eliza tend le cou pour réduire la mince distance entre elles et récupère la larme en un baiser très doux. Enfin leurs larmes se mêlent en même temps que leurs lèvres.

Dimanche Fin de matinée.

Encore une fois Alycia se réveille d'un sommeil profond et bienfaisant. Loin des nuits agitées par les doutes qu'elle avait pu vivre ses derniers mois. Elle s'étire longuement. Elle fait le point dans sa tête. Elle essaie d'être lucide mais les seules images qui lui viennent à l'esprit sont indécentes. Des flashs de sa meilleure expérience charnelle, des flashs de cette nuit. Elle ne cherche pas sa compagne sous les draps, elle sait qu'elle est déjà partie. Elle avait senti son souffle chaud dans sa nuque et ses baisers tendres sur ses lèvres. Elle avait entendu ses excuses murmurées au creux de son oreille. Mais entre deux songes, elle avait répondu à ses baisers et l'avait laissée partir. Toutes deux ne sachant pas comment se dire au revoir, toutes deux ne voulant pas se dire au revoir, c'était plus simple comme ça.

Elle finit par se relever et s'assoir au bord du lit. Sur la tablette de chevet entre la lampe et le cendrier, un papier plié en deux, attire son attention. Ses yeux trahissent sa surprise. Elle se mord la lèvre. Un frisson de panique et d'impatience la traverse. Elle le prend et le lit, avec un brin d'appréhension mêlé d'espoir.

Ma Leishy Loo, je dois filer, désolé

Casting de dernière minute demain à N.Y

Je ne peux pas le louper. Je reviens vite.

J'ai gardé tes fringues en otage, je te les rapporterai.

J'ai aussi gardé en mémoire chaque instant passé avec toi.

Chaque mot, chaque regard, chaque baiser.

May we meet again, n'est pas une possibilité,

C'est une certitude. A l'écran et dans la Vie.

Je veux te revoir.

With Love. Eliza T

 **THE END**

Petit chapitre en rab, comme les scènes cachées après les génériques de fin ) Samedi 2oJuillet Une semaine après. Minuit.

Au beau milieu de la foule déchainée, en transe, hurlant à tut tête le refrain entêtant d'une chanson sur un fond d'électro assourdissant, l'actrice Alycia Debnam-Carrey se déhanche, les yeux fermés et le souffle court. Le groupe Twenty One Pilots en personne, joue et mixe 'Ride', 'Stressed Out' puis 'Message Men' derrière les platines du Venice Hight Club. Elle est seule. Elle est entourée de ses proches, ses amis, ses potes, ses collègues de FTWD et ses relations en tout genre. Ils dansent, discutent ou trinquent autour d'elle mais elle danse seule ce soir. Elle se libère de toute les tensions, elle ne veut plus penser. Franc avait tout organisé, il l'avait prévenue. Ce soir c'est son anniversaire. Ce soir l'alcool coule déjà dans ses veines. Ce soir c'est elle la Reine du Bal. Pourtant, son esprit semble ailleurs dès qu'on ne l'accapare plus.

Soudain son cœur loupe un battement. Est-ce l'alcool ? Non. Au milieu de la foule, elle a reconnu une silhouette. Les corps qui dansent devant elle se disperse. Son beau regard vert s'illumine de toutes les nuances possibles. Est-ce les spots de la boite de nuit qui produisent cet effet ? Non, Elle reconnait ses cheveux blond cendrés, ondulés, ses yeux, bleu électrique, ce corps qu'elle à aimer il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Elle n'y croit pas. Elle hallucine. Elle reste plantée sur place pendant que le temps défile autour d'elle. Eliza s'approche. Elle était là depuis un petit moment et avait observé la jolie brune dans sa robe de soirée légère et élégante, pendant qu'elle dansait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Alycia n'a pas bougé. Leurs regards fixés l'un dans l'autre. Personne ne fait attention à elles dans l'effervescence de la soirée. Eliza tente une « Salut » un peu timide. Alycia reprend ses esprits. Non elle n'hallucine pas.

_ Tu m'avais dit que tu étais coincé à New York…

_ Oui je l'étais.

_ Comment tu as…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, Eliza lui tend son portable. Une fenêtre de message privé est ouverte sur un réseau social.

VeniceBeachFrancHightClub to ElizaJaneTaylor

Salut belle blonde. Ta présence est requise sam20.07 Au VHC

Anniversaire de Miss Debnam-Carrey en grande pompe.

Aucun refus accepté.

See you soon.

Alycia comprend. Elle fait mine d'enrager en direction de Franc, qui sourit déjà dans son coin, puis se radoucit face à la magnifique blonde, en robe bleu marine, cintré, décolletée, fendue jusqu'à mis cuisse et perchée sur des talons hauts, les cheveux lâchés. Elle est simplement sublime. Alycia la dévore des yeux sans dire un mot. Les joues d'Eliza s'empourprent, elle range son téléphone dans sa pochette et relève la tête. Alycia se mord timidement les lèvres. Elle jette un coup d'œil furtif autour d'elle, tout le monde danse. Puis comble les centimètres entre elle et cette femme qu'elle avait eu hâte de revoir. Eliza entre ouvre les lèvres et ferme les yeux. Elle aussi avait hâte de la retrouver…

 **NOW IT'S THE END**


End file.
